The Sad Tale
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: After the old mage died Soren finds himself in a world that hates the fact that he exists. So he has to find shelter and protection in the cabin of a hunter. Will this man give him the kindness he's been searching for? *contains spoilers*
1. Prologue: Flight for a Life

Author's notes: Well, I looked back at my first chapter and didn't like it very much so I revised it and reposted it. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Fire Emblem, but this is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prologue: Flight for a life

The small child stumbled blindly through the trees. He was running away. Running away from the nightmare that others called life. (And running from those who would seek to harm him.) He realized that no one truly cared for him. He thought that everyone hated him. He was detestable to everyone else. Shunned.

As he ran the tears blinded his vision, blurring his sight and the trees in front of him so that the forest ahead blended into a mess of brown and green. His head ached with a dull throb that made him want to slow his pace. But he didn't stop, nor did he slow down, only kept running, while he ran his past came back to haunt him in his memories.

He had first been taken in by a woman who seemed not to even care about his existence. The only reason she took him in was because of a dull sense of duty she did not have. Even at his young age she made him work hard. After awhile she became entirely sick of him, but had nothing she could do with the child. Which was fortunate for her, because an old man had taken great interest in the four year old boy. The man thought that he possessed some great magical power. Which was inaccurate to say the least.

The man took care of him and trained him hard. But, he had always thought that it was better than being with that woman. However, this new arrangement did not last long. For, two years after the man took the boy in, he died.

After the food in the man's house was gone the boy had to leave in order to keep himself alive. But, before he left he saw a few men in black armor come to the house. The child was not at all trusting, so he hid from the men, than, after he was sure they were gone he left never to return. However, after awhile they somehow caught up with him and now were chasing him through the woods of a strange country he barely knew.

The sound of clanking metal was getting steadily nearer. He dared not look back for fear of them being right behind him, and he did not want them catching him. Though, he did not understand why.

Before all this happened he had come to a small town. There he realized something of great importance. He could not speak. He could read and understand what the people were saying but, he could not speak. He figured the reason for this was that, at the woman's and at the man's house, he found no need to. They just told him what to do. He knew they did not like him, so he found no reason to talk to them. This realization dawned on him harshly. When he found that out he felt like he could cry. But he knew this would do no good so, he just let it go.

He could hear the soldiers behind him closing in, when an unfamiliar person appeared right in his path. As he ran into the man the boy was knocked back.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern as he bent down to the boy's level.

Soren just stared at him. It was strange for some one to ask such a question to him. At first he thought man would scold him for being clumsy.

The boy stared at him for a few more minutes, surprised to hear the concern in his voice, and then he nodded.

The man smiled. "That's good. I thought for sure I might have hurt you." Just as he said these words, the two ebon armored soldiers who were chasing the child finally caught up with him. They stopped in front of them.

The man straightened up to stare directly into the two newcomers eyes. He gave both of them cold glares which, seemed to only freeze their blood.

The boy was now between a strange man that he did not expect would help him, and the soldiers chasing him. The man stared at the soldiers.

"By order of the King Ashnard of Daein, anyone see harboring, or helping this child in any way, must be put to death under Daein law." One of the soldiers stated their orders.

"Also, the boy is to come with us. After all he is currently a Daein fugitive." The other soldier added smugly.

"Oh, so the king of Daein is having his soldiers arrest children now? And as I recall you are not in Daein, now are you? For, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we were in Crimea." He said rhetorically with not just a slight amount of venom. "So, would that not mean you have no jurisdiction out here?"

"Yes, but we are under orders by…"

"Yes, yes I know who sent you here, however, if you do not leave his poor child alone, then as hunter of Remor, well, let's just say that I may have to resort to drastic measures." The Man interrupted the soldier, cold fury evident in his voice.

Soren shudder at the tone in the man's voice and he became more and more frightened of him as he spoke.

A look of fear passed between the soldiers, than they whispered to one another for a minute. Suddenly, without warning or another word they turned around and left.

Once they left his face softened, as he looked down at the child in front of him. "Now that they're gone," the man knelt down in front of the boy again and began to speak to the child softly, as if to both reassure the boy and to not frighten him further. (He had seen Soren tense, and the fear contained in his eyes.) "What is your name?" He asked the child gently.

Soren did something he had never done before that time, and surprised, even, him himself. He spoke. "Soren." Came the soft one word sentence in a small voice that was barely audible.

* * *

What's gonna happen to him now? Let's find out in the next chapter. Heeheehee!


	2. Chapter 1: Old fiends, New Friends

Author's notes, The first real chapter. this one was an interesting chapter to write. Soren actually crie in this chapter, it like he could not hold it all in so, he just let himself cry until his tears were gone.

Disclaimer, it is the same as before. I do not own Fire Emblem only the OC's.

* * *

The Sad Tale of Soren

Chapter 1: Old Fiends, New Friends

After the soldiers had left, the man brought Soren to his isolated cabin. From the outside the hunting cabin it looked like any other house. However, the inside was an interesting sight to see. Several different kinds hunting spears hung on a long wooden rack just inside the kitchen area of the house. He saw a stone cooking stove off to the left. There were various pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. Several cupboards were filled with glass plates, cups, and bowls. Soren wondered how a mere hunter could afford so many nice things.

When the man brought the child in the house he finally got a good look at him. He had crimson eyes, and dark hair. He noticed a strange symbol on the boy's forehead. It was the same color as his eyes. He thought it was unusual, but he was always one to overlook such differences. The child wore simple black cloaks. He had a few strands of shoulder length hair towards the front, however, the majority of the boy's hair was going down his back, tied back with a leather strap.

The man then took him into the next room. It appeared to be some sort of sitting room. There was a rocking chair in the room. It was covered with a soft cushion. Other than that there really was not much furniture in this room other than a small mahogany end table with a lit oil lamp in the corner of the room. The only light came from the lamp.

For what seemed like hours Soren just stared at the simple light.

The man saw the boy yawn. He knew the boy most have been tired after all that running earlier that day. So he grabbed the child's small hand gently and led him into the only bedroom in the cabin. He took the boy's outer cloak off, then he lifted him with care and placed him softly on the bed. Soren seemed to be already asleep. He placed the boy's cloak back over him. He stared at the child for a minute, then he smiled to himself.

He quietly left the room taking care not to disturb the sleeping child. He went into the sitting room and slept on the chair. Though it was not nearly as comfortable as his own bed, it felt very good. He helped a child that no one else would.

The man was up early the next morning. He went to working in the kitchen. Soren was woken by the man evidently talking to himself. So he got up climb off the bed. At the same time his black cloak fell to the floor. He stared at it for a moment then walked over to the door. Soren reached up for the door knob and turned it. The door opened up to the same sitting room he had seen the day before. The man was cooking some sort of meat along with eggs.

"Hello there." He said without turning around. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" He asked without reply.

He went to the cupboard and pulled out two plates then he set them on a table. There were two chairs. He put half of the food on one plate and half on the other. He placed a fork, a spoon, and a knife next to each plate. Then he pulled out two glass cups.

"I hope you are hungry." He said to the boy. Hungry? Soren thought. He was starving. He had not eaten in about a week.

"Well come on. Are you going to just stand there all day?" He asked playfully.

However, Soren clearly did not understand what he meant. He stared at the man with a look of confusion. The man smiled. "Wait here." He instructed the boy.

So that's what Soren did. He waited on the exact same spot for the man. He soon returned through the front door carrying a bucket full of water. He set it down on the floor next to the stove. Then he looked at the boy wondering if he had even breathed since he left the house a few minutes ago.

"You didn't have to wait right on that spot." He told the boy. Then his expression softened and he said, "At least you're a good listener. Oh! One more thing, you can call me Rafai. That is, if you can even speak." Rafai smiled.

Soren merely nodded. Rafai walked over, picked up Soren, and set him one of the chairs. He sat in the other on the opposite side of the small round table and picked up his fork and started eating his eggs. Soren stared at the food for a few minutes. He was wondering if he was really allowed to have so much food. He was starving, but he just was not sure that it was all for him. Rafai looked up from his own food and caught Soren's glance. He noticed the boy had not even touched the food.

"Is something the matter? Why do you not eat?" He asked the boy.

Soren did not reply, however he then picked up the fork and started with eggs. The man merely turned back to his own food. The boy ate slowly, despite the annoying ache in the pit of his stomach. He felt like all the food in the man's house would not be enough to fill his empty stomach. For the more part of the meal they ate in silence. However the man tried to start a conversation a few times, but gave up when he realized the boy obviously could not speak (Or just did not want to.) The two of them were soon finished. Rafai grabbed the plates, silver ware, and cups, and gently placed them in the wash tub. He would clean those later. Right now he wanted to make sure the boy was comfortable with his new surrounding'

"You said your name is Soren correct?" The boy nodded. "So then Soren are you, um, alright with the idea of staying here for awhile? At least until I can find your parents."

The boy made no indication that he even heard what Rafai said. It seemed like, he was lost in his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Rafai asked the child.

The boy looked up at him. After a minute or two he nodded. But then, a tear trickled down the boy's cheek. Then more and more tears came. Rafai grabbed Soren's hand and brought him into the next room. He sat down on the chair and placed Soren in his lap. The boy placed his head on the man's broad shoulder. Tears continued to rain down his cheeks. He even began to quietly sob. Rafai kept trying to comfort Soren. He wondered if he mentioned something that had struck a nerve somewhere within the small child.

Soren did not know why, he felt the way he did. Even though the man was there, he felt alone, abandoned, like no one truly cared about him, like he was worth no more than dirt. With the mention of his parents, Soren remember why he was being taken care of by a woman who did not even like him. His parents had abandoned him. They left a small child alone in great big world. He thought for sure they hated him, which made his tears rain down ever thicker. If his own parents did not even love him, how could any one else? But then realized, looking into Rafai's eyes, was the security and comfort he had been desperately searching for but, never found. Looking into his eyes was like, looking into the kind eyes of the loving father he never had. Though he started to realize this, that this man could give him the love and security he needed, his tears would not stop. He tried to wipe them away, but they were replaced by another sob and more tears. After awhile he stopped trying to wipe away his grief and let them flow.

An hour or two past, then several hours. Rafai did not know what the boy had realized, but he just let him cry. He kept telling Soren that it was alright, that everything would be alright. And, at first, Soren did not try and stop, however a little later he would stop sobbing and try and wipe away the tears, but, they were only replaced by another sob and more tears. Then he noticed a little after that, that Soren stopped trying and let the tears come. The sleeve of the man's shirt was soaking wet, but, he did not mind. For a reason unknown to him, he felt sorry for the child. Eventually Soren cried himself to sleep, and he could only hear a small sniffle from him every now and then. Soon after that, Soren was completely quiet. He had not realized it before but the entire day was nearly gone. So Rafai then went to the bedroom, careful not to wake Soren, and laid him on the bed. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the boy's tear stained face. He then noticed Soren's Small cloak on the floor of the room. He smiled, and picked up the thick black cloth. He spread over Soren like a blanket then left the room.

However, not before saying, "Good night, my young friend."

He then gently closed the door behind him as he left the room. He went and sat down in the rocking chair, but for the longest time he did not sleep. He wondered what would happen to the child if something happened to him, however, he pushed those thoughts aside. But knew thoughts took the old thoughts place. What would have happened if he had not found the child?

* * *

It may take awhile for me to get the next chapter up, because I am still working on it, as well as chapters for the Fanfiction or just my stories. So please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I was really lazy over the last few weeks, well that and I had writers block. don't you just hate that? Well anyway I have a vague idea about the next few chapters, so hopefully I will be able to post them a bit sooner than this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, just the OC's.

Oh, one more thing...

Zidgel: "What? their all cutting in line! Their barbarians. Back to the ship!"

Heeheehee! just had to do that.

Sad Tale of Soren Chapter 2: Nightmares

* * *

Rafai woke early the next morning. He cooked breakfast for both himself, and Soren (even though he was not awake) ate, then left.

Shortly after he left, Soren woke from an uneasy sleep. He looked around the room and saw no one. So he went into the sitting room. Still there was no one there. Then he went to the kitchen. But, the only thing showing that anyone had been there was the food sitting on the table. Seeing the food reminded the child that his stomach was completely empty.

Soren, seeing the man was nowhere to be found, began thinking that this man did not care about him either. He felt betrayed, hurt, crushed, and abandoned once again. Tears started to well up in his crimson eyes.

He went into the other room and stayed there. Once again loneliness took hold of him within its cold grasp. Feeling that there was no other choice except to just stay alive, he merely sat on the rocking chair trying hard not to cry. He did not even hear the door to the sitting room open, or the man stepping inside the small room.

"What are you doing here?" Rafai asked, pulling the child away from his thoughts.

Soren on the other hand let out a small sniffle, jumped up from the chair, and ran over to meet the man standing in the middle of the room. Soren's crimson eyes were red from the tears he almost let fall. His big eyes looked up at the man. Rafai smiled, knelt down, and pushed the boy's black hair back into place. He knew then and there that he could not leave this child alone. He would have to take the boy with him when he went hunting.

* * *

The next few days were _almost_uneventful. Almost. Rafai noticed that, Soren would sometimes wake up crying for what seems like no reason at all. He would let the child curl up in his arms until he stopped crying and fell back asleep. Then he would take the boy back into the room and gently placed him on the bed. His first thought (which was actually correct) was that the boy had nightmares. What they were about he could not even guess.

**

* * *

**

Soren looked at the men and women that had gathered around him. They mocked him, kicked dirt at him, and the children of the village even threw rocks. Some of the stones, both small and large, pelted his small frame. Tears ran down his cheeks. Then a man threw a large stone directly at his head, but he saw it a second to late, and…..

Soren woke up crying. Rafai, being a light sleeper, was quickly in the room. He sat down on the bed next to him and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Shhhhh, it is all right, there is nothing here you need to be afraid of." Soren continued to sniffle, but he began to settle down. The boy rested his head against the man's shoulder. "Now there." He sighed, "I wish you could tell me what's wrong," He spoke softly as he gently stroked the child's hair in a comforting manner.

Soon enough the child was asleep once more. However, for the longest time the man just held him in his arms. Both kindness and sorrow could be seen in his eyes. Rafai was starting to think more and more that Soren's nightmares were, in reality, some past experience. And why were Daein soldiers pursuing this child anyway?

After Rafai quietly left the room, the boy's nightmares returned again to haunt his sleep.

* * *

…..**"You useless boy!" The old man nearly shouted as he sent a bolt of lighting after the small child. This hit the boy's already singed hand. He winced as he pulled his and back. "You can't even cast such a simple spell!" He continued shouting. ****The child remained silent as the old man showed him how to do it right. He was clearly getting irritated because the boy didn't learn as fast as he had hoped. Unseen by the man, tears trailed down his pale cheeks. He knew he should not cry, but he could not help it. His hand still hurt…**

Soren woke again but this time he did not cry. His head faced the ceiling as he thought about what had happened in his nightmare. Those awful memories came flooding back to him as he lay quietly. He turned onto his side in an attempt to shake off thoughts of the past. It worked as his mind soon turned to other things. Like the man who was currently helping him. His logical mind was telling not trust the man. Yet, he wanted to…

* * *

The morning came a bit too early for Rafai's liking, especially due to the fact that he didn't get much sleep the previous night. He was not blaming the child, but he figured it much to do with the boy he found. He enjoyed the child's company greatly. Seeing the child reminded him just how much he missed his brother.

'Being alone in secluded wood with no family and no children of your own will do that to you,' he thought to himself.

"hm? Oh! It's you." Rafai said, surprise evident in his voice, as he finally noticed Soren standing in the doorway leading into his room. "Well then, shall we get the started?" He asked. Soren merely stared at him.

He smiled, than said, "Come let's get something to eat." The boy nodded walked with him to the kitchen.

Once breakfast was finished, Rafai went outside began the days work. He was chopping wood for the winter. Later he would fetch some water from the well. The next day he would take the child into town to buy some food from the market place. Rafai would also be on the lookout for anyone who might be missing a child. He had thought about it a lot, and he knew that Soren surely must have somewhere he belongs. Even though Rafai loved the child like his own son, he knew that, if Soren did belong to someone in the village there would be no way he would be able to take the boy away from his real family.

While he was thinking this over, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a young woman frantically running threw the trees.

* * *

Heeheehee, cliffhanger. I usually hate cliffhangers, but there so fun to write. the next chapter will undoubtly be about the woman, but who is she? well, you'll find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3: Larisa

Author's notes: Yay chapter three! this was an interesting chapter to write. This one is mainly in Rafai's POV.

Warning: This chapter contains mild Violence. Though as I said very mild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem just the OC's so... yeah.

Chapter 3: Larisa

OH, and before I forget...

Kevin- "Hey midgel, is Zidgel's middle name Dwayne?"

Midgel- "No, *after a short pause* it's Llyod."

Zidgel- "Ahhh, that's classified Midgel."

Midgel- *Rolls his eyes*

had to do that sorry. anyway without further interruption...

* * *

_...Out of the corner of his eye he caught s__ight of a woman frantically running threw the trees..._

Quickly, Rafai moved to go and find the woman he saw just a moment ago. As he made his way to the edge of the forest, he saw that the girl was running from a group of men chasing her. They were, presumably, Bandits. When he caught sight of the girl threw the trees, he could see a small clearing where the she was trapped by the bandits, her back against a tree.

"End of the line little miss!" One of the bandits cruelly said to her in a rough voice.

In her eyes was a look of pure terror as she pressed back against the tree, panting heavily from running to fast for to long. As the bandits closed in around her, she screamed for help. A plea that she was sure no would hear. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the leader came close enough to stroke her long hair.

"Please don't harm me!" She whimpered.

The bandit leader gave an evil smile as he motioned for one of his men to bring him a rope. "Don't worry girly we won't do too much to you, after all a beauty like you could fetch a nice price."

Tears streamed down anew as the girl shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away from the leader. As the leader grabbed the girls slim wrists Rafai decided it was time to make himself know. He could make out, about five bandits including the leader. He knew he could handle them easily enough, so having only the axe he used to chop wood, he leapt into the clearing.

"Should you really be messing with little girls who can't defend themselves?" Rafai asked as he lounged for the nearest bandit and slashed him across the chest before

he even had time to react.

The bandit toppled to the ground beneath Rafai. The leader of the bandits stared at him in surprise as he released his grip on the girl, who in turn, fled to hide behind Rafai.

The bandit leader stared at him for a minute then shouted to his men, "GET 'EM,"

And so the three remaining bandits charged Rafai, but he expertly took them all down. The leader stared at him wide eyed, realizing that his opponent now had the upper. However the bandit was a coward so instead of fighting Rafai he turned and fled threw the forest leaving his companions behind.

"Coward!" Rafai shouted after the bandit. Turning to the girl he asked, "Are you alright my lady?"

"Y-ye-yes. I'm f-fine." She shakily replied, wiping away tears from her face.

Rafai now examined the girl. She had silvery white hair, pure blue eyes, and a strange white mark on her forehead that was almost invisible when compared to her pale skin. He noted that it looked almost identical to the mark on Soren's forehead, except his was red. She wore a tan cloak that practically covered her from head to toe; he could see the toes of white shoes below the cloak. Clearly, the hood of her cloak fell down while she was running.

"T-thank you, for saving me, I appreciate it." The young woman replied with a small smile.

"There is no need my lady. May I inquire of your name?" Was his courteous response.

"There is no need for such formalities, my good sir. My name is Larisa, and I am from Goldoa." She said quietly, almost shyly.

"You mean the dragon country of Goldoa? How ever could you be from there?" Rafai inquired.

"Goldoa is a laguz country. My father was raised in Goldoa." He nodded at her response.

"So then Larisa, what would you being doing here? Do you have no family?" He asked her curiously.

"I had always wanted to explore new lands, and see new things. So when I came of age I asked my father if I could go and explore the world. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep me from going so he agreed to let me go so long as I take care of myself and come home some day. Did that answer your question?" She asked sarcastically.

"Quite. Do somewhere you can go? It will be dark soon, and I don't believe it will be safe for you to wander the wild in the middle of the night looking for a place to stay while there are bandits about, do you not?" He asked in concern.

"My uncle said I could always come to him if I need help but, he is the captain of a merchant ship from Begnion. So you are correct in assuming I have no where else to go. Why do you ask?"

"Because, you could always stay with me. There isn't much room but, I couldn't turn a blind eye to someone in need without feeling guilty about it later." Rafai said.

"Thank you for your kindness!" She said with relief.

"As I said, there are no thanks necessary." He smiled at her.

Rafai brought Larisa to his house, and when he did so he insisted that she stay at least a week. However, Larisa insisted on leaving the very next day until, she met his other little guest. "Who is this?" She asked with amazement and curiosity.

"This is my other guest, Soren. He has been here about week or two already." Rafai explained. "Oh, and please be careful with him. He seems to have had a bad past, so don't blame him if he shies away from you." He added in a whisper.

"Hello there sweetheart. You needn't be afraid of me I won't hurt you." Larisa said softly stroking his dark locks of hair.

Soren just stared at her, his curiosity truly aroused for once. He didn't know why, but he liked her instantly.

Rafai smiled at how well his two house guests were getting along. He felt like he had a family again. Though, he never had a sister. Oh, how he missed his brothers! "How long will you stay?" Rafai knew if she would be staying for awhile he would need to get another bed for her to sleep on. He would have to put it in the last room in the house. But, that room has been empty for years! How could he put something (much less _someone)_ in that room?

* * *

What? she says she's from Goldoa? How could that be unless... Sorry can't tell ya! You'll just have to find out later. By the way who was in that room? I suppose you'll just have to wait and find out. heeheehee!


	5. Chapter 4: The Mad King

Author's Notes: Yay! finally got off my lazy but and wrote chapter 4. I suppose someone can already guess who this is about.

When I finally got some inspiration for this chapter it took me about a day and half to write. So hopefully I will be able to post the next one soon. they'll also hopefully be longer.

Now that I think about it, it may or may not be slightly AU. Don't know yet though.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. What? did you think that I did?

By The Way,

Midgel-"Ah! here it is! L7."

Kevin-"BINGO!"

That's just too fun to pass up.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mad King

The King Ashnard of Daein was said to be as cruel as he was powerful. No one ever thought that he would become king because he was so far from the line. In fact, before he became king the only place where he was well know, was the battle field.

Before the Serenes Massacre, a plague came threw Daein, killing noble, and peasant alike. When the plague struck the royal family, it killed nearly all of them. Everyone in Daein thought that not one of them would be left alive. But Ashnard survived.

Nevassa, capital of Daein; Daein keep:

"How could you not find the boy? He was in Gallia last was he not?" King Ashnard of Daein asked one of his soldiers.

"Th-that was a-about six years ago y-your majesty." The young soldier stuttered out. "Th-there is, however, evidence that h-he escaped to Cri-Crimea with the help of a powerful hu-hunter. The soldiers who found him dared not challenge one of the famous hunters of Remor."

"A hunter of Remor eh? That is interesting, heheheheh. Yes indeed, very interesting." King Ashnard said more to himself than to the young soldier standing in front of him. "I didn't think that they would leave there mountains. No matter. It concerns me not who this hunter is I want you to find that boy, got it?" Ashnard said, sharply turning his attention back to the young soldier in front of him.

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier saluted than left.

"A Remorrian eh? He could be useful, very useful indeed, heheheheh!"

The king didn't even pay attention to the young maid who brought him his food.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Daein keep,

There was a soft knock at the door of the queen of Daein's room. Swiftly and silently, a young woman dressed in a night gown, stole towards the door. She opened the door, quickly assured the young woman in, and closed it again before anyone else saw.

"Mena, it's good to see you my friend." The young queen said clearly relieved. "What news do you bring at such a dreadful hour?"

"My lady, the king, he is searching everywhere for the child. I fear what he might do if he finds the boy. You of all people should know how the king can get, my lady. The king will only keep the child if he is of use to him. And when that usefulness has come to an end, He will not hesitant." The young servant girl said gravely.

"Six years. Six long years and I have only seen my child once." The queen looked distant. "I would so love to hold my child once again, just once." She sounded wistful.

"My lady? Are you alright my lady? Should I leave?" Mena asked concern evident in her voice.

"No Mena, I'm fine. Why is Ashnard looking for him now? I thought he threw the child away not long after the boy was born. Why search for him now?" The bitterness in the queen's voice couldn't be hidden. Then asked, "Where is he? Is he even safe?" She started to sound desperate for any information about her son.

"I don't know milady. I could not even guess why the king chooses to look for the boy now, after he had gotten rid of him. The soldier who reported to Ashnard said that he escaped to Crimea with the help of a powerful hunter of sorts from a place called Remor. I'm sorry I couldn't get anymore information." Mena replied sympathetically.

"Thank you my good friend. It is alright. To know that he is at least safe in Crimea and not in the hands of Ashnard is enough for now. By the way did you say Remor?" The queen asked quietly.

"Yes I did. Is that important?"

"Yes. And it is also good news. You may return to your room now my good friend." The queen dismissed.

"Goodnight my lady Almedha." Mena said as she quickly left the room.

"So then, he is with one of the guardians of Remor? That is good news indeed. He will be safe with this hunter." Almedha said to herself after Mena left the room.

* * *

After exiting the queen's room, Mena darted down the corridors of the keep, making sure to stay in the shadows as much as possible, avoiding the soldiers that patrolled them. She was trying to make her way back to the servant's quarters before anyone saw her.

She darted down another corridor ducking in the shadows as two guards came past making their rounds. She waited till the sound of metal clanking against the stone floor faded before even attempting to move again. _'That was to close._' She thought as she darted down another corridor.

The only sound in the otherwise empty corridor was the soft patter of feet against the stone floor. This was why she was at the advantage. While the guards had clanking metal armor, she merely had soft shoes that barely made a sound they hit the floor.

'_was it always this far from Lady Almedha's room to the servant's quarters?' _She asked herself as another patrol passed. Mena sighed and continued on. She was always on edge whenever she was doing something she wasn't suppose to, but, how else was Lady Almedha supposed to get some information of the outside world and Ashnard's doings? He wasn't going to tell her anything. That much at least was clear. And no one else would dare defy the king's orders. It was up to her to give her queen the information she deserved to know. So here Mena was, a young servant girl of castle Daein with her entire life ahead of her, sneaking threw the corridors of the keep because of a queen (who was a foreigner in Daein) to try and find out of the whereabouts of her only child. If caught she would no doubt spend a few days in a prison cell _just_ for not being in the servant's quarters where she was supposed to be, not to mention what might happen if they found out that she was the maid that was relaying information to the Lady Almedha.

The door to the servant's quarter was in sight. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Mena took a risk and darted for the door. _'Bad idea.' _She thought as someone grabbed her arm, effectively jerking her back, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Mena?" a rough voice asked as the hilt of a sword came down on her head.

The world went blank.

* * *

uh oh. What's gonna happen to her? heeheehee! You'll just have to find out.

What? Didn't think I'd let her get away with it did ya? Either way, I'm gonna have to leave you hangin' on to that one for awhile. Sorry, it just came out that way.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the Mercenary's

Authors notes: Don't tell me you don't know who is coming in here? Yes, were back with Soren Larisa and Rafai. but what about Mena? well you'll just have to wait patiently. (ta tell ya the truth I haven't even decided on what to do with her.) Anyway I did decide to be mean and make you wait. (Either way it will probably be awhile till we find out what happens to her. Heeheehee!)

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Fire Emblem, or Soren, I just own the OC's

Warning: just to let you know this chapter contains mild violence. (Not much, I don't like getting all gory.)

By the way,

Jason-M-m-m-Michelle, the ship is floating all by i-itself.

Michelle-Sorry Jason,

Jason-N-no really. *the door to the ship opens* Whoa!

Zidgel-Jason T. Comrade, WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Jason- Y-you're alive!

Midgel- Of course we are it's much easier to do are jobs that way.

Zidgel- No time for chitchat. Dr. Zidgel Galezal him.

Jason- *while he gets Galezaled into the tiny ship* Whoooooaaaaaa

Now was that interesting. now time for the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the Mercenary's

"Stay close to me little one. I wouldn't want to lose you in the market place now would I?" Larisa gently asked Soren. Soren looked up at her but did not make a sound. However, proving that he heard and understood her, he stayed next to Larisa, never straying from her side.

The day after Larisa came to Rafai's house; He took Soren and Larisa to a nearby town, so he can sell the furs he got from hunting and buy some food. Larisa told Rafai that she was going to watch Soren and browse the stands in the market place. She was looking for a book to read, while watching a six year old, whom was surprisingly intelligent for his age.

The market place of the village was quite hard to get lost in. It was small and the stalls were orderly (they were all in even rows) and nothing was out of its proper place. The meat stalls were on the far end, the fruits and vegetables were at the entrance, and baked goods were in between. (And that was just the food.)

The two passed the blacksmiths shop, the bakery, and finally arrived at a small shop that sold books. As they walked in, Soren's eyes seemed to light up when he saw the books. He studied the covers with childish curiosity.

"Do ya like to read?" The bookkeeper asked the child with mild interest. Soren looked at him and nodded, but the old man looked at him doubtfully. He didn't think that a child so young could read.

"Then ye come to the right place young m' boy." Soren stared at him with a puzzled look on his face.

Before the old bookkeeper could say anything else Larisa asked, "Do you have any books about travelers or distant lands?"

"Aye, young lass, though if ya intend do some travellin' then ya best be on guard for bandits. They have been terrorizing are poor town for weeks." The man said as he indicated were she should look for the books she requested.

"Thank you but I don't intend on travelling for some time. At least, not alone. I'm currently staying at a hunter's cabin with this child here." She replied, waving her hand in Soren's direction. Soren was looking at some old tomes, paying little attention to the conversation going on.

Larisa was speaking with the shop owner, when suddenly a scream flew in from outside. Instantly the three of them were alert. They could now hear the faint sound of battle. The screams of the town's folk and the roaring of flames as they consumed the villager's houses could also be heard.

Larisa saw that Soren was clearly distressed by the sounds coming from outside the little shop. She quickly moved to where he stood to protect the frightened child. He made no complaint as she wrapped warm, comforting arms around him, nor did he struggle when she picked him up. To Larisa, Soren seemed surprising calm and composed compared to how most children in his position would react.

However, Soren only appeared that way outwardly. Inwardly he was absolutely terrified. There was a great struggle going on inside him for, he was trying so hard to repress his fear of the battle going on just outside the doors of the small shop. He shut his eyes tight hoping to keep tears of fear from falling. However, he failed miserably.

During the struggle to repress his fear, Soren become completely oblivious to his surroundings, even to the surprisingly strong arms holding him. Larisa held him tightly to her chest, her arms around his back while she ran her fingers through his dark locks murmuring gentle words of comfort into his ear. But Soren was completely unaware of her, which served only to worry her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rafai, having been outside when the bandits attacked, decided (since no one else would) it was his job to strike back. He hit them full force, showing no mercy for he knew, he would receive none from them. Though it pained him greatly to kill other men (He usually only killed wild animals) he had to protect the village (as well as Soren and Larisa) from these cold hearted men.

Judging by the numbers of the bandits, it was doubtful that he would be able to take on so many men at once. Unless he received reinforcements, which seemed unlikely given the current situation. But, he wasn't about to give up. He would fight to the last to defend these villagers.

They came at him with everything they had. A swordsman struck at him from the left, but Rafai was too quick for him, and swiftly finished him before turning his attention to the fighter coming at him on his right. He dodged the blow of the fighters axe and dispatched the warrior. He kept fighting until a sniper nearly killed him with his arrows. Rafai ducked behind an upturned stall to catch his breath. While he could see them he counted at least thirty bandits.

'_Thirty bandits, how am I supposed to defeat thirty men?' _Rafai asked himself over and over again. _'Ah well, it matters not. What matters is defeating them and saving the town. And I know, even if I die here, I will have done my best to ensure their safety.' _

Finding new strength, Rafai came out from behind his hiding place just in time to see a large man with a heavy looking axe defeat a swordsman. Another bandit came at the man, but he also was cut down by the large axe. Rafai then noticed a red haired paladin stopping in front of the large man. Rafai had to look twice before he realized it was a woman riding the white steed.

She had white armor which contrasted with her bright red and beautiful crystal green eyes. The woman was strong, well muscled and clearly had discipline. Yet, at the same time her serene face seemed to suggest that she had a gentler side as well.

The man was tall, with broad shoulders and large muscles. His face stern, but not unkind. He had light brown hair, and strict blue eyes, and He seemed to be some kind of commander or something of the like. He also looked to be old and wise, but not to old.

"Who are you two?" Rafai asked the newcomers.

The man turned towards him "My name is Greil. I'm the commander of the Greil Mercenaries." He calmly replied. "We've been hired to take care of the bandits plaguing this town. This," He said indicating the woman on the horse, "is my deputy commander, Titania. I also have one other mercenary here our sniper."

"The names Rafai. Now I think we should get back to finishing off the bandits don't you? After all that is what you were hired to do was it not?" He asked smugly.

"So it was," Greil said with a hearty laugh.

* * *

They were later joined by the mercenary's sniper (Shinon) the four continued to fend off the bandits. (Titania, like Greil, mainly used axes to fight.) Since they mainly relied on strength instead of skill, the bandits weren't too hard fight, plus, all three of the mercenaries (and Rafai) were highly skilled warriors.

Rafai, being a spearman, aimed for the swordsmen, Greil aimed the warriors, Titania defeated any that dared get to close to her, and Shinon killed whoever got to close. The thirty bandits diminished to four. One fighter, one warrior, and two swordsmen. The warrior was the bandit's leader.

Rafai sliced the leg of one of the two swordsmen then mercifully finished him. Titania defeated the fighter, and Shinon shot down the other swordsman. Greil went for the leader.

"What? How could three sellswords defeat me? How?" The bandit's leader gasped as he breathed his last.

"That takes care of the bandits." Rafai said. "Well then I suppose you will collect your reward and leave then huh?" He asked Greil.

"No, we'll help clean up the mess as well. It's only fair since we helped make it." Greil said referring to burying the bodies.

Rafai smiled. "You're a good man Greil. That's certainly more than some mercenary companies will do"

"As are you, Rafai," Greil replied as Rafai started to leave in search of his guests. "Wait!" Greil called after him. "I like you, and I would like it if you joined my mercenary company." Greil told him as Rafai turned to face him.

"That sounds like an offer to good to be true, and I will certainly thick about it, but right now I have to find my two young houseguests." Rafai replied.

"Alright then, Shinon, Titania, and I will help you look." Greil volunteered.

Rafai smiled. "That would be greatly appreciated." Was his simple reply.

* * *

So, the three mercenary's (and Rafai) went in search of Soren and Larisa. Greil and Rafai went to search the bookstore first. (Because that's where Larisa said she was going) Titania and Shinon searched the now ruined market area.

When Rafai and Greil arrived at their destination, Rafai was shocked at what he saw, but not surprised. The building was on fire, debris was sprawled everywhere. Books where charred, and some pages blew away in the wind.

Rafai and Greil started searching. They quickly found Larisa lying beneath a fallen support beam. She had been easy to find because her white dress (now grey because of the soot) and her white hair stood out from the blackened debris.

Rafai sighed when he saw her. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked her.

She laughed weakly than coughed because of all the soot. Her look of humor soon turned to a look of horror as she remembered, "Soren," she weakly gasped.

Rafai understood and nodded as he turned to continue looking for the boy while Greil stayed with Larisa. He looked through the now black book shop in search of the boy, but what he found was the old store clerk.

"Have ye come to help me?" the older man asked as he coughed several times. "Well then don't waste ye time. I'm an' ol' man." He coughed again. "But if ye want to rescue anyone rescue that boy. He certainly knows how ta use tomes he does and I fear he is in trouble." He said feebly.

"trouble? what happened to him? I should get you help." Rafai said with concern.

"Don't bother," came the man's hoarse voice. "Am not worth your time. But the child," even as he spoke his voice was growing fainter, and Rafai had to strain his ears to hear. "He was…." The old man breathed his last before he could finish.

Rafai checked his pulse. There was none. He hung his head in shame, than remembered the reason for which he came. With new determination he rose. He had to find Soren.

* * *

Oh dear, it seems they've lost Soren. How are they ever gonna find him? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Heeheehee! Aren't I evil?

Please Read and review.

Thanks to all who did review. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Almedha's Discovery

Author's notes: Yes, where back with Almedha. This chapter mainly focuses on Almedha's side of the story, and though I don't go into detail, it does somewhat relate to her past. No we do not figure out what happened to Mena, At least not yet. Heeheehee! now if I say anything more it may spoil the chapter for you.

Disclaimer: No. sadly I own Fire Emblem not. nor do I own Soren. This is merely for entertainment purposes. I do, however own the OC's.

Oh, and before we get to the story,

Green vaccum cleaner- What? oh! your the guys from the federation. We didn't call you about the cutting in line.

Other vaccum cleaner- We called ya about the heat.

Concerned vaccum cleaner- It's gotten so bad we had to cancel our Ice-sculpting contest.

Ice-sculpting contest announcer- *looking at a melted pool of ice* And this would have been the winning entry.

Ice-sculpting contestent- *while in tears* I-it was a swan it..it was beautiful.

And now, the actual chapter,

* * *

Chapter 6: Almedha's Discovery

Daein keep: queen's chamber,

In her chamber the queen of Daein wept bitterly. Her anguish was great, and surely she had every reason to be grieved. First, she had fled her home in bitterness, and even if the parting had not been so, she still would never be allowed to enter again. She now realized she would probably never see her younger brother again. Second, she met a young prince of Daein who claimed he loved her but really he didn't. He only loved what she was, after all, a dragon of Goldoa alone is a worthy prize, but a black dragon of Goldoa truly was priceless. Third, her older brother came to rescue her, ONLY her. He didn't know of her child, he did, however, know the price he had to pay in order to see that she was kept safe. Her older brother would have to pay for her mistakes, and he was only the first who would. And lastly she had lost her only child who would still be quite young and practically helpless from, wild beasts, evil men, and, of course, Daein soldiers. He also would have to pay for her mistakes, having to grow up in an environment that hated his very existence. She didn't want her child to be like other branded, she didn't want to grow up loathing himself like so many other branded. She wanted him to be free of the pain of being rejected by everyone. She didn't want him to have to hind in caves away from all civilization like many others. She already knew, it was too late for her to keep him from feeling such pain, but she wanted at least to be with him, to guide him threw this cruel world, though, she knew, she would probably never even see him again.

She knew he would be safe with this hunter of Remor but she didn't know how long that would last. Prejudice against branded was quite strong.

Though heartrending, her sobs were quiet, almost inaudible. They had to be quiet, or someone passing by her door might hear her.

A knock came at the door, interrupting her thoughts. Didn't she say she did not want to be interrupted? Also why would they knock on her door this early in the morning? It was almost dark outside!

"Who is it?" Almedha called from her bed, making sure to keep the tears out of her voice.

"It is Reen milady," the voice of a frightened serving maid came into the room from behind the closed door. "I'm sorry to interrupt my lady but it's about Mena. I think she may be…."

"Just a minute." The queen interrupted Reen's sentence. Quickly Almedha went into the bathing chamber, found some water in a basin always left on the counter for her use, straightened her hair out to make herself more presentable than her bedraggled self, and made sure her tears where wiped from her face, then opened the door to let Reen in.

She was a young, beautiful girl about the age of seventeen. Her hair was a lovely dark brown, and her eyes were sapphire blue. She was only a few inches shorter than the tall queen, with a gentle looking face and delicate hands. Though she was kind and friendly like Mena, She certainly wasn't as quiet. Even though she was talk active, she did know how to keep a secret, which is why many told her things in confidence, knowing that she would betray their trust, for surely this girl was sometimes _too_ trusting.

The young maid curtsied than stepped inside the chamber. She spoke barely above a whisper. "As I was saying my lady I think Mena's in trouble, she never returned to her room last night and no one even seems slightest bit concerned about her and I know you were close to her and I just didn't know what to do so I decided to come and speak with you about it." Her words came out in a breathless rush.

"Slow down," The queen chided sternly, though, not unkindly. "So then, Mena is missing? How could this have happened?" The asked herself, concern evident in her voice.

"I do not believe she would just leave milady." Reen stated.

"I don't believe it either. I know her father is sickly, but she would not leave without warning. She would have told someone. But then if she didn't leave to see her father, where is she?" Almedha asked herself, almost completely ignoring the young maid. "

"I'm lady, if it is not to bold as to say, I think she was taken." Reen said voice full of concern and determination to figure out just what was going on.

"You're probably right, but who would want to take Mena? She is quiet, friendly, and kind to everyone she meets. There is no reason for anyone to take her. Unless," A look of realization dawned on Almedha's face. "Someone found out!" She said under her breath.

"Found out what milady?" Reen asked the queen.

Almedha quickly composed herself again. "Thank you for this information, you may leave now Reen." The queen said with that unmistakable command underlining her words.

"Milady if something happens to Mena it certainly is my concern seeing as we are close friends. Please! If there is anything I can do to help her, you have merely to ask. I will return to my duties now milady." Again she curtsied then left the room.

After Reen left Almedha crossed the room laid down in her bed and began to weep, this time for her friend. "Oh Mena, sweet Mena, why should you have to suffer for me? Why should you have to pay for my sins? Please, Mena, please, oh please be alright! If anything happens to you, it will all be my fault! Please hold on until I can find you help!" Almedha prayed as she cried into her pillows.

* * *

Well now, wasn't that interesting? sorry no Soren you'll have to wait till next chapter. I just decided that will actual be in is POV. (though it will probably be in third person still.) Pretty cool, huh? now we actual get to see his take on what happened.

don't worry there will be more of Mena and Reen. Till next time, Heeheehee!


	8. Chapter 7: Lost in the Wilderness

Author's notes: Yay! we finally got back to Soren. This tells what happened to Soren while all the chaos ensued. So go read the chapter!

Disclaimer: Wait! Not yet. Yeah, Its a pity, but own Fire Emblem, I do not. I only own the OC's so, yeah.

Heheheh, dija think you could get to the story that easily? Sorry but I just gotta put this in,

Jason- Don't you people know what happens when you get to close to the sun? *everyone stares* You burn up!

Everyone- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Zidgel- To the ship!

Midgel- To the ship!

Random Vaccum cleaner- To the ship!

(this has nothing to do with the top part) ME- Your turn Shadow.

Shadow- Here we go, UNLEASH GRAVITY!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost in the Wilderness

It all happened so fast. Soren didn't know how long he had been walking. He was looking for a town, a village, a house, or some familiar landmark. But he recognized nothing, and nothing except trees surrounded him. He had been by himself before. He knew how to survive. However, never before had he felt so alone. Foolish, he had been foolish in thinking that Rafai's kindness and generosity could last. The man was probably glad to be rid of him. The emptiness he felt nearly consumed him, but he forced the tears back. It would do him no good to waste his already waning energy.

Soren had been kidnapped by some Daein spies, who for some reason or other came after him. But not only had escaped from them, _he _outsmarted them as well. He, Soren, who was merely a child no older than the age of six, had outclassed and outsmarted _trained _Daein _spies_. Clearly those two were the most idiotic soldiers _ever_.

And it wasn't difficult either. All he needed was that tome he had been carrying around since he left the sages hovel, (which he had hidden from everyone, Including Rafai and Larisa). The two were definitely _not_ experienced soldiers, for they made a big mistake in leaving him untied. And then they made even bigger mistake for not taking the tome from him, for he had (quite literally) blown them away. (It was a wind tome, for he was highly adept in using wind tomes.)

After he had escaped from his captors, he headed in the direction he thought they came from. And that is where things started going bad. Being a mostly uncharted area for Soren he later (after it was too late to turn back of course) realized that he was going the in the wrong direction from whence they came and now felt hopelessly lost and alone. He had walked for hours on his already sore and tired feet. The poor child would drop any second.

Feeling it was hopeless that he would ever find his way back to the village; Soren decided that it was best if he found a place to rest. To weary to find a different place to sleep, he fell, utterly exhausted in a small hollow of tree roots that was well sheltered and wouldn't be easily seen. Tomorrow he would search for food to sustain him.

Though, he knew not why. After all no one really cared if he lived or died right? What was the point of merely elongated his torment? But, even as the thoughts came to him, he felt a need to survive. He had to survive, why he didn't know, nor did it matter. He just needed to live.

All thoughts stopped as he the sweet blackness of sleep took him, and held him in a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soren was startled awake early the next morning by the low growls of a wild animal. Soren, immediately alert, grabbed his tome, and waited patiently to see if this creature even noticed him. Hopefully it wasn't aware of him; unlikely though it was. Soren saw the face of a wolf cub come into his line of vision. The two just stared at each other, both surprised at the presence of the other.

The wolf cub was small, even for a very young cub. Its fur was a dark grey, and its eyes were royal blue. It had a curious yet frightened look in its eyes. It looked entirely too young.

The wolf started to growl at him again, and Soren backed away from it, and moved farther into the little hollow. The cub stopped growling and stared at him curiously again. To the creature, Soren seemed as frightened of it, as it had been of Soren. The wolf came closer, and sniffed the child. Than it realized Soren meant him no harm and proceeded to yelp happily then moved even closer to lick Soren's face.

Surprised by this unexpected gesture, Soren fell back against the tree not daring to get up. The wolf cub just continued to lick his face. Soren pushed the small cub off himself, and offered him, his small hand to sniff. The tiny creature accepted this and sat down and patiently waited for Soren. But, Soren just sat there confused about what to do next.

Well, he supposed he'd have to find food, but how? Then he figured that he might be able to find some berries and such, so that would have to do. Using one of the tree roots to help steady him, Soren got to his feet. The cub jumped up from its sitting position and happily yelped at the prospect of finally moving somewhere else.

Soren looked at the creature. It seemed surprisingly tame for being of the wild. Also what would he do with it? Could he just take it with him? Perhaps he could and a wolf would be useful to have around. After all, this cub could probably sniff out danger better than he could. It was decided, he'd let the creature follow him, if it so chose.

Soren made his way out of the shelter of the tree roots, and back into the main forest. The wolf cub followed him, its tail excitedly wagging behind it just glad they were actually moving.

Soren searched small bushes for some edible berries. As kept moving farther away from where he started and he eventually found some. He tasted them. They were sweet. He hated sweet.

But they would have to do until… What was he trying to find? It was unlikely that Rafai or Larisa wanted him anymore, after all no else wanted him. Right? Soren hated the thought of that being right. He wanted so much for it to be wrong, yet, how could it? On the outskirts of a laguz village, Soren ad collapsed, only to be saved by a kind laguz woman, only to be tossed away again. And that was only the first of many times that it happened. Oh, how he wanted parents who would love! Yet, it was unlikely that his parents even wanted. After all, why else would they throw him away also? That is, if their even still alive. Did everyone hate him? Yes, they all did. But why him? Why did everyone hate him?

Soren walked on in despair, the wolf eagerly following behind him. But what he didn't realize was that, not _everyone_ hated him.

* * *

Oh, poor Soren, walking all alone in the woods with no companion except a wolf that can't even speak. Though that wolf will play an important part later. *Hint, hint* Anyway will just have to wait and see what happens to Soren until the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Laughter is the Best Medicine

Aothor's notes: Yay, chapter 8! Finally finished it. Heeheehee! hope you like it.

Disclaimer: duhhhh, oh! I do not own Fire Emblem.

Zidgel- As the ship's captain I'll go out first.

Midgel- No, as the ship's engineer I'll go out first!

Fidgel- As the ship's scientist I'll go out first.

*They all beign arguing*

Kevin- As Kevin, can I stay here?

Zidgel- *Angrily* All right if that's the way you want it, you can just go first! *he begins to leave* you can't go out just like that you'll frighten the natives!

Zidgel: "To the chapter!"

* * *

Chapter 8: Laughter is the Best Medicine

…_With new determination he rose. He had to find Soren…_

After searching the entire town, Rafai, Larisa and Greil began searching the woods surrounding the small village.

Every time Rafai started to despair at ever finding the boy, he remembered that Soren was lost and alone somewhere in the wilderness and most likely frightened. Already a day had been lost by helping clean up the town while searching for the missing child. A day had gone by, and they came no closer to finding him. The fact that Soren was lost was motivation enough for the hunter. That is what kept him on his feet and that is what would make him keep searching until he found the boy.

But, where were they even going to start? Also, would Soren really have wandered far off? He doubted the child would go off somewhere alone after having been found in the wilderness for who knows how long with Daein soldiers chasing him down. That was it! The Daein Soldiers! Could the king of Daein have sent spies into Crimea? And if so, why were they so intent on capturing Soren? What was so special about him? Those were the nagging questions that needed answering.

* * *

After they had their meager meal, Soren and the little wolf puppy continued to walk through the now dense forest.

Soren was becoming more and more concerned about the density of the trees. Instead of them thinning out (like if they were coming to the end of the woods) it was getting thicker, as if they were headed into the heart of some strange jungle. For, that is what it seemed like. Even the carefree cub was wary of the thickness of the almost jungle-like forest, and Soren knew of the dense forest between Crimea and Gallia, he had had to cross it! He feared that they were headed directly INTO Gallia, the country where his nightmare began.

This 'wood' was also eerily quiet. no bird sounds, and no small animals scampering to and fro, not even the sound of insects could be heard anywhere. It was as if the forest itself was devoid of any sort of life, and that scared Soren worse than any wild beast they might encounter.

He was also afraid of what may lay beyond the forest, if they were headed to Gallia. The people of the towns were not at all friendly to him and those like him. He was also afraid of what they might do to him should they recognize him. After all, what could one child (with only a wind tome for protection) do against the beast warriors of Gallia? Not much, considering he would probably be outnumbered and even if there was only one laguz, it would likely be too quick for him to be able to accurately hit it! Was there no end to his trouble? Not likely. Soren sighed, he would have to worry about that when it came to it, right now he was only concerned with getting out of these trees, they made him feel uneasy.

Soren looked over his shoulder to see if the cub was still following him. It was. Though he didn't like wild creatures of any kind, it made a good companion, and it was at least friendly if not entirely helpful. Remir, if Soren ever learned how to speak, he would call the wolf Remir. But, why would anyone care enough to even take him in let alone teach him to speak? Despair began to creep upon the child's heart again.

Sensing his new friend needed comforting, the little wolf stepped up beside him and rubbed his furry head against the boy's smooth (and small) hand. At first Remir, thought the boy would only slap him away as so many others did. He had been afraid of this boy when he first saw him. Until he sensed the child was just as frightened of him. Which was rather surprising, for no one was afraid of him! Remir had been asking himself why the child was so lenient to his company, for not many had shown tolerance to the young wolf.

When he just started following Soren, the wolf thought the boy didn't like him much, but now he seemed, different. Though, the boy always had that strange feel to him. As if, he wasn't someone who should be approached, but Remir didn't care. The child seemed to be warming up to him, and Remir liked him. They were friends now, right? It would all depend on Soren's reaction.

Soren had been despairing at never being loved by anyone, until he felt a furry head rub up against his hand. At once he looked down to see what brushed against him, he saw the wolf. Wait a minute, what? Did this creature truly want to be HIS friend? Soren stopped and stared into Remir's sweet innocent blue eyes. The cub stared back at him expectantly. Soren gave a faint smile, so faint that it was hardly discernable from his usually expressionless face, but the wolf caught it. Emotions overcame Soren as he then knelt down beside the creature, and hugged it tightly around the neck. Soren eventually let go and stood up once more, dusting himself off.

The wolf had other ideas however, as he lightly jumped on the boy (though not enough to hurt him) right as he stood and licked the child's face. The cub was quite pleased with the result, for Soren had done something he had never done before. He laughed, truly laughed. And Remir had never heard a more joyous noise than that. He promised himself that he would live to make the boy laugh again.

The wolf yelped with joy at the wondrous sound and wagged his tail happily. Remir had never thought that he would hear such a merry sound coming from this formerly cold and sad child. He had been able to sense the boy's despair, his inner grief and his tormented soul, and had so wished to help the child heal. That this child could be happy, even for a moment, made Remir wish to make him laugh once again, at least once more.

Soren gently shoved the wolf off him and wiped his face. He was still smiling, though ever so faintly, but it was genuine. Soren had never felt so alive as he did that day. Such joy he felt at having a friend, someone who cared about him. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as he thought? Perhaps it wasn't too much to ask that someone could love him? Only time would tell. Either way, he felt great relief by knowing that he wasn't alone in this world after all.

Soren wished to say something perhaps to reassure himself, or maybe it was Remir he wished he could speak to? Even if the wolf couldn't reply he wanted to say something. Perhaps it was because the wolf seemed surprisingly intelligent, and would most likely understand what he said? Soren felt the need to be heard and not just seen. The wolf was watching him and stared curiously at Soren when he opened his mouth as if to speak. Yet, no words were spoken, only a small, strangled sound could be heard.

When Soren was not able to say a word he looked frustrated with himself. Was he really so incapable of speech? could he not even say a single word? He would probably have to be taught. He sighed softly to himself. He had no time to worry about such things, right now they had to find their way out of the forest, for at least then they would have a chance of finding Rafai and Larisa. Now Soren desperately wanted to see them again. After they were so kind to him would they just throw him away? It was illogical. Then again so were many other things people did.

Either way, they would have to keep moving, but which direction was Crimea in? Would they be able to find it? Should they keep going in the direction they were, or should they turn around and go the other way? Soren made his decision, they would turn back. He didn't like the feel of this wood, and he knew the trees would eventually thin out if they turned around and headed toward the beginning of the wood. It was quite clear that they went the wrong way when they began. How could he have gotten all mixed around? Instead of heading towards the village they had been heading away from it!

Soren looked up to try and see through the trees, but it was no use, they were too thick, making the place eerily dark. The very air in this jungle of trees felt oppressive and hot, as if the trees were trying to close in around them. It made Soren shudder to merely think about it.

The wolf, stepping back into his more cautious nature, was starting to get that sense of foreboding, as if someone, or _something, _was watching them from the trees. Remir crouched low to the ground, and started faintly growling at the trees, as if trying to warn off predators. Soren heard the uncharacteric sound coming from the wolf and looked down at him.

Remir was tense and he was being more cautious than what was normal for him (or at least, of what Soren had seen of him) So could he feel it to? That strange sense of foreboding? that unnerving feeling that something terrible would happen? So it would seem. But, of course, he was a wolf. He would be more able than Soren to sense when there was danger lurking about.

It would soon be dark, and they would have to find some sort of hiding place to protect them from any manner of wild beasts, or stranger creatures that might be prowling in the jungle-like forest. Though they hadn't heard or seen any animals (or any noise for that matter since they entered the forest.

The two turned back down the way they had come and continued on walking until they came across a shelter of thick underbrush that only they would be able to squeeze through. Inside it was a bit larger than the entrance to the little hollow. There was just enough room for Soren and Remir to lie down comfortably. Little did the two know of the large glowing yellow eyes that watched them from the shadow of the trees, for those same eyes had seen them crawl into their small comfortable shelter.

* * *

uh oh. What is watching them? Where the heck are they? And will they ever be found? We'll just have to see. Heeheehee!


	10. Chapter 9: Silent Screams Cry Out

Author's notes: Yeah! I finally finished Chapter 9. hopefully this will be good enough until I can finish ten. Heeheehee!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem do you think I would be writing a FANfiction about it?

* * *

Chapter 9: Silent Screams Cry Out

Rafai, Greil, and Larisa had set out early that day. Rafai had a pack of supplies with everything that would be needed if they had to camp out already set aside for that day.

The three of them left Titania and Shinon behind (Titania being placed charge) to continue with repairs on the town. She was to notify Greil when the repairs were complete.

The townsfolk had been thrilled to find out that, not only would the mercenary's help get rid of the bandits, but also help clear up the debris and such. The chief wanted to pay them extra for there efforts, but Greil would not hear of it. He even said that he wished to help himself, but that he was needed elsewhere. (In helping Rafai find Soren.)

"Are you sure you will not accept our offer? It is only fair that you should be rewarded for your great efforts to help our tiny town. Though the good King Ramon is a wise man, he simply does not have the man power to protect all of the outer towns and villages. Hmm, I wish I could only do more for you." The chief sighed.

"That's all right. There is no need other than the usual payment." Greil said, surprisingly gentle for a warrior so fierce.

"Fine then, go about your business." The elderly man smiled.

After that they left and went to search the surrounding area for any sign of Soren.

At last, finally they found something useful! They had searched the entire area surrounding the village, and, in the direction of the ocean of trees, Rafai found the remains of a recent campsite no less then a day old. He continued to search every inch of the surrounding area, and found a two pairs of faint marks that could have been footprints headed towards Daein. He then continued to search and found small impressions in the dirt that were clearly the ones that would be left behind by a small child leading directly to the beast country of Gallia!

As soon as Rafai saw that fear instantly seized him. "This doesn't look good." He said to his companion, his voice was grave with worry co. "If it's him, he's headed into the ocean of trees." He said in a soft, grim voice. "But, there is something strange here." he added curiously.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Larisa asked, curious about what the problem was.

"There are another set of tracks heading towards Daein, and if it means what I think it means, the child was probably taken by someone from Daein." Rafai paused. "But the reason why they would choose this child eludes me. Also how did they capture the boy in the first place? And how did he escape from them?" Rafai pondered aloud.

Greil started to finally speak but was interrupted as Titania came up from behind them, leading her horse by the reins.

"Titania, is there something wrong?" Greil asked his second-in-command with a calm, cool voice.

"No, not really commander, I just came to inform you that Shinon has already left to return to base, with my permission of course, and the repairs on the town are complete, we can leave anytime now." Titania replied with that all-business tone of voice. She gave him a knowing look. "Commander, if it's not to bold for me to say, I don't think we should delay any longer than is absolutely necessary."

"I understand Titania. Rafai," Greil began, his voice strong not ungentle, as he turned his attention back to the hunter. Rafai looked up at him. "I'm afraid I won't be able to help you find your young friend as we have to be getting back to our fort. I regret to admit that I won't be able to meet this boy. Also my offer still stands if you want to take it."

Rafai merely gave him a small, disappointed smile, "I know, perhaps later, but not now, and I'm sure this will be nothing that I can't handle." Even as he said it, one could clearly see his disappointment of having to go on searching with one man less.

Greil merely nodded, than followed Titania back to the village. From there they would return to their base. Though Rafai had hoped Greil would stay long enough to meet Soren, he knew it couldn't be helped.

Even before they left from sight, Rafai began to follow the trail. Since Rafai and his brothers had been excellent hunters once, it was quite easy for him to follow this trail. Being very careful not to upset their only lead, Larisa followed, right on his heels him.

She watched him (both of them were crouched low to the ground) as he carefully moved grass and weeds out of the way to uncover the small, poorly hidden tracks. It looked like the child merely stumbled off in no particular direction, though, she couldn't really blame him. He was just a child who probably didn't even know which way the village was from that point because he wasn't from around there. The entire time Rafai said nothing, not even glancing up, so engrossed in his task he was.

It was so slow going, but Rafai didn't even notice, nor did he care about the fact that the trees were getting thicker and thicker, or that the forest (if you could call it that) was eerily quiet, though it did unnerve Larisa a bit. Rafai was too distracted to notice but, Larisa got the feeling that they weren't the only ones in the wood. To her, it felt as if something, or someone, was watching them, waiting to attack from the shadows of the trees.

Hour after hour they walked further into the dense and dark forest, yet the only thing to be found was the same trail they had been following since the start.

It was getting darker, yet Rafai seemed to make it quite clear he would not turn back, not now, not yet, when they were so close to achieving there goal and finding the little one.

An hour ago they found the place were Soren had stayed the first night and evidence that the child had been joined by some sort of pup (the marks on the ground indicating that they were walking side by side) but they had not found the boy himself.

Unknowingly, Larisa and Rafai were getting closer and closer to finding the lost one. Suddenly, a scream of terror rang through the forest, slicing through the otherwise silent wood.

Instantly, Rafai and Larisa were alert. The two sprang forward to the place were the scream originated from, but neither liked the sight that met their eyes.

* * *

Oh no, what could have possibly gone wrong? I'll tell you. Everything. Anyway will just have to wait until next time. Do you think I put enough cliffhangers in? Or to many? Tell me what you think.


	11. Where there's a Will, there's a Way

Author's Notes: Yesss! Chapter 10 is complete. Noooooo! It isn't about Soren? Now, now there, I'll get back to Soren soon enough, but this is important, so read it. Thoughts will mainly be in Italics.

Dislaimer: Yeah, Yeah I know I don't own Fire Emblem Path of Radience. I should just get over it. *sniff* I don't own Soren! *sniff* Waaaaah! Heehee! Just kidding.

* * *

_"Celia, Where there's a Will, there's a Way. We just need to figure out the way!" -_Mandie to Celia; book 15, _Mandie and the Foreign Spies._

Chapter 10: Where there's a Will, there's a Way

"What are you going to do? You're all alone without a friend in the world. Do you really want to die in that cell?" the man gave his captive a cruel smile as he just watched the lone figure in the small, dark, cramped cell. "So why don't you just tell me who you work for and perhaps I can convince Ashnard to release you." His smile turning into a wicked smirk.

However, even with his malicious smirk, and his cruel words, she spoke not at all, and her face remained impassive, which only served to irritate him all the more.

"Did you really think that for one second you could just get away with spying on the king? You did know that he would find out eventually didn't you?" He continued to question her, his anger building when she didn't reply, but she held her tongue. "Why did you do it? Answer the question!" The more she refused to speak, the more angry he became.

"The Lady Almedha deserved to know." She finally spoke up in a soft, quiet, calm voice, no longer able to contain the words she just spoke. But then she realized her slip-up. She did her best to remain calm, but it mattered not. He heard her clearly, he knew of the one she was working for, the only thing he didn't know was why. "She deserved to know about her son." She continued her voice still calm. Now that she started it she might as well finish, for she realized that there was no getting out of this one. "The lady deserves to know that her son is still safe, and..."

"Safe? Ha! Even if he is safe right now he will not be for long. The king has learned of his whereabouts, and now that he sees the usefulness of the child, he will not hesitant to bring him back here, then he will be safe no longer." Her captor taunted, seemingly seemingly unaffected by her words and the reason for her anxiousness. "Also the king knew you were relaying information to Almedha, he just wants to know what you told her, then you can go free. That simple enough for ya?" He asked the girl smugly.

As he said those words she couldn't keep the anger from her voice. "I will never tell you anything." she hissed at him. She then proceeded to laugh at his earlier words, then said, "Ha! So the king wishes to take back the child not because he has an once of love for him, but because he sees the boy as 'useful'?" She asked him, with no small spite for the king. "You would truly wish to follow a man who does not even care for the well being of his own _son_?" The anger in her voice rose steadily as she continued to speak her mind. "That is rich coming even from you _Leon, _after all you are the one who could so easily betray your own _family_" She spat at him. The way she said his name with such disdain made him flinch.

Gathering up his courage he said, "Watch your tongue _spy_! You would dare speak to me that way, _Mena_?" He asked her, voicing the hatred he felt towards her, in an attempt not to sound intimidated. Even so, was she really so foolish as to openly _defy_ the king of Daein? Not to mention _insult_ him?

The rage overcame his fear, so, he proceeded to quickly unlock the door to the small cell, step inside, and then sharply slam it shut behind him. As he stared at the girl with obvious hate, he fingered his sword, trying to give her a malicious look to frighten her.

But, to his dismay, he failed hopelessly. _'After all, if he killed her now the king would have his head, at least, it was highly likely he would do something to that effect.'_ she thought to herself.

Even as he circled her, and watched with cold calculating eyes, she remained motionless, still kneeling on the floor, as was her custom when he 'visited' her in that cell. Her gaze was straight ahead as always, not once, did her glance even stray towards Leon.

He noted absently that her clothes were reduced to filthy rags, torn and battered from several days (she knew not how long) of abuse, and confinement in that dark, dank prison. Her face, once pale, was now light grey in color from all the dirt that covered it. If she had a change of clothes, and were she cleaned off, she would have been beautiful.

Her frame was thinner than before because they had not fed her since she was brought to the prison. They had only given her a little water the other day, but she had no idea how long she had gone without food. But she would not give into the hunger. She must stay strong, for Almedha, for Soren.

Leon was enraged that this, this servant girl, had the _audacity_ to accuse the king of _abandoning_ his son. Even if he did, he must have had good reasoning for it. also what place was it of _hers _to tell _The king_ otherwise? It was simple, she had no such right. He was so enraged at this fact that he drew back his hand and struck her across the face.

Mena, not expecting this sort of reaction to her silence, was taken aback. Her guard was down, so she was, thrown to the floor by the force of the blown. She merely lay there, unmoving, as he watched.

Leon stared down at the girl now sprawled across the dirt-covered floor. Her cheek was now red on the spot where he had just hit her. She just sighed, and made no attempt to rise.

When she didn't get up (or make any move for that matter) his uncontrolled rage only increased. He made to lash out at her again, but just as he was about to strike, he steeled himself, and his rage subsided. For now. He would wait until the right time then he would let nothing hold him back. He would just have to be patient, as always. But, once the time was right, she would die.

He couldn't believe he was ever afraid this pathetic wimp lying on the ground. She didn't even an attempt to strike back! If that was him lying there he would already be up and beating the one who dared to strike him. But that was the difference between the two, Leon was someone you didn't want to mess with, While Mena was the type to just lie down and take anything you would throw at her.

* * *

After Leon had left, Mena sat up once again and rubbed her hand over her now sore cheek, then leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes attempting sleep. Though, the painful throbbing in her head persisted and gave her no rest, but, then again, there nothing she could do about it. Then, there was also that annoying ache in the pit of her stomach. She guessed (correctly) that it was from not eating anything in four days. Yes, now Mena remembered, she had been in that cell for four days, and only once (just yesterday) had she been given water.

How had she even come into this situation? She opened her eyes in sudden remembrance. She going back to the servant's quarters and back to her rooms after her nightly 'meeting' with Almedha. But, just as she was about to enter the servants quarter's she was caught (by none othere than Leon) and taken to the dungeon to be questioned. She hissed under her breath as her headache became more severe.

To keep her mind off her now splitting headache and empty stomach, she let her mind wander.

_'Why am I even alive? And why is __**Leon**__ the one interrogating me? Did Ashnard do this on purpose? Also why are they even asking me what I told the queen? Wouldn't they just kill Almedha for 'treason'?' _She shuddered as the thought of them executing Almedha entered her mind. The queen was just a kind and compassionate woman who wanted her son back, and she truly cared for her him, unlike Ashnard. As thought more and more about it Mena realized that Almedha was nothing like her was just a cruel and heartless man not even caring about his own flesh and blood, while, Almedha on the other hand, was just trying desperately to find her son. Their only similarities were that they were both strong willed.

As she thought about Almedha's son, Mena didn't know why or how she knew, but she knew, the lady would see her him again, someday. This knowledge put the servant girl at ease, as her thoughts began to dim towards the oblivion of sleep, and finally did she succumb to the blackness. With her head still resting against the wall, she slept, completely unaware of the pair of hate-filled eyes watching her.

_

* * *

_

As her hazy vision became clear, she saw that she was, in the same small and familiar cottage, asleep in her own soft bed. She smiled as she saw her younger sister, the girl was a mischievous type, but that's what made her so fun to be around. Alishia laughed with joy when she saw her older sister awake.

_"So you finally decided to wake up, huh sleepy?" The girl teased. Mena laughed with her. But then her face turned into a worried frown. "I'm worried about daddy, he's been real sick lately, and you've been gone most of the time. When will you be able to stay with us? And when will daddy get better?" Alishia asked her older sister, looking for reassurance. _

_"I don't know Alishia. And I'm sorry I haven't been around lately but, I've been so busy at the keep, with all the cleaning and such, but I promise I'll try and find another job so I can take care of you. Okay?"_

_The child giggled, "Okay. Just come home safely, Heeheehee!"_

_But then, everything started to blur together, and her sister then asked her in a sweet and innocent voice, "When will you come home?"_

_"What? But I am home Alishia, What do you mean?" Mena was beginning to get confused as her once clear vision of her childhood home started to fade being taken instead by the darkness of sleep. _

_"When will you be home?" The voice of her little sister rang in her thoughts._

* * *

Startled by her dream, Mena awoke, still lying in the same dirty cell from earlier. It was just a dream, but, there seemed to be more than that. There had to be something more. But what was it? Then it struck her. It was almost exactly what happened the last time she was allowed to go back home! She was dreaming from memory.

Putting that aside, her thoughts strayed back to her unusual dream. Her sister's voice, it had been so clear, almost as if she had been home. And what she said, when would she be able to see her family again? After what she had done, probably never. However, Mena would not allow herself to dwell on that, she had to figure out a way out. There had to be someway out of this dungeon. But how, and where?

_'Well,' S_he thought, _'where there's a will there's a way, I just need to figure out the way.'_

* * *

So, back with Mena are we? yeah there will be more of Mena and Almedha, and maybe even Ashnard, but later Ok?

Oh, and about the quote at the beginning, it's from one of my favorite book series by, Lois Gladys Leppard.


	12. Chapter 11: Faith of a Child

Author's notes: So then, I finally got back to Soren. Read now! That's all I have to say. wouldn't want to spoil it. Heeheehee!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem, non-profit.

* * *

"_I tell you the truth, unless you change and become like little children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven."_ –Jesus, Matthew 18:3

"_Let the little children come to me and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these." _–Jesus, Matthew 19:14

Chapter 11: Faith of a Child

"_The two sprang forward to the place were the scream originated from, but neither liked the sight that met there eyes."_

Larisa gasped, her eyes wide in fear and worry, as she saw Soren lifelessly lying on the ground. She was so horrified at the thought that he might be dead, that she was almost completely oblivious to everything else, except, there was that rather large, dark furred creature looming over the child's motionless body, though, surprisingly, it wasn't currently facing him.

Larisa caught her breath again, for she could the blood on his clothes but not the wound itself. Concerned as she was about Soren, she made no move into the small clearing too afraid of the large grey wolf in the center of it. Though, admittedly, at first she hadn't even seen the beastie.

Rafai on the other hand, had caught that right away. The creature had yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow in the gloom of the woods.

Though, the most curious the thing was the fact that it seemed to be concentrated on something that was on the other side of it, not Soren.

However, that very thing was what escaped both of them, for on the other side of the dark grey wolf was a smaller blue-eyed wolf trying to defend the child from the onslaught. They both thought it was strange why the creature hadn't already killed the child, but neither could see that Remir was the one keeping it at bay.

Rafai was so enraged at the monster that he leapt into the fray, right then, and gave a glancing blow to the wolf's side as he landed between the creature and Soren. The beast yowled in pain and gave a vicious growl.  
The wolf, its full attention now on the thing that insisted on attacking from the other side, looked up just in time to find the one with that pointing strange colored stick. What was this thing that dared come between him and his prey? No one ever dared to come near him before, this creature would pay with its life!

The large wolf's now furious gaze landed on Rafai, and it acted up. The wolf jumped on Rafai, almost knocking him down, but he held his ground and pushed it back with his spear. Again the creature came at him but this time Rafai tried to block with his left arm, but the wolf sunk its teeth into the limb.

Rafai cried out in pain, but he knew he had to save Larisa and Soren, so gritted his teeth, and swung the spear in his right hand at the creature and landed a blown to its head.

The wolf released its hold on Rafai's arm, and was knocked back, but it most certainly was not over. Rafai now was at a disadvantage being unable to use his left arm, but he was forced to keep fighting it anyway.

But then, a most curious thing happened. Right as the beast was about to come back for another attack, a smaller wolf came and started gnawing its leg, distracting it from its former target.

Rafai used this opportunity to finish off the miserable beast forever, piercing the creature with his spear. With one last pain-filled howl, it fell over dead.

Rafai then looked down at the little wolf. Blue met blue, as the two stared directly into each others eyes. For the longest time they stayed that way, as still as statues. But the wolf broke eye contact first, hearing Soren moan softly. He ran over to the boy and started licking his wounded leg.

For a while, Larisa and Rafai just stared at the creature, curious at its behavior, but then remembered why they were there. They had to help Soren.

Shaking out of her stupor, Larisa ran, with undeniable speed, over to where the child and the wolf were and sat down next to the two. She then noticed (with relief) that the child's injury was not at all serious. The foul creature bit his leg, but the bite didn't look to deep, he would probably be as right as rain in a week.

Larisa released an exasperated breath. Why did this child have to suffer so, she wondered. She also wondered why the boy looked so much like…

Larisa shook herself out of it again. They had no time for it right now. Right now the only thing that mattered was the small boy in front of them.

Rafai walked over and knelt beside Larisa and the unconscious Soren, being ever careful of his now injured left arm.

Larisa took Soren in her arms, careful of his injuries, and tried to make him as comfortable as possible, laying his head back so that it rested against her arm. Rafai however, using his uninjured arm, grabbed Soren's leg firmly, but gently, and examined the wound to assess the damage done.

Soren whimpered softly when Rafai merely touched his leg, his small face contorted into that of pain. This concerned Larisa, but Rafai seemed too focused to notice.

"We should probably get him back to the village to see to this injury, but it doesn't look to serious. So don't worry overmuch about him." Rafai looked up at her and smiled encouragingly.

She nodded then said, "Then we should hurry. Also I'll have someone take a look at that arm too." She said indicating the gash on his arm. "But, what do we do about that wolf? He seems friendly enough, but others may not like it so much." She asked with concern.

"He deserves at least food and a good place to stay for what he did for Soren, don't you think?" Rafai asked her, good-naturedly, as he gave a smug smile.

"Do you wish to keep him as a pet?" Larisa joked. "Because I think that could certainly be arranged." She continued with a light, humored laugh.

"Just pick up the child and follow me." Rafai told her, his concern coming back as he remembered Soren.

"Of course!" She replied, as she gently gathered Soren in her arms, rose, and then followed Rafai back through the forest.

Remir stayed close behind Larisa, looking up into her arms to try and catch a glimpse of the boy, wondering where they were going, but, he was otherwise unconcerned just as long as they didn't take his new friend away. He had been alone for far too long, and just wanted a friend.

* * *

The three walked until they came back to the town. Larisa sighed with relief as they reached it, for it was long after dark by the time they finally reached the town.

They went to a house (which belonged to a friend of Rafai's) to make sure the child, and Rafai, were given proper attention. They would stay at the house a few days then return to Rafai's hunting cabin. Until then, Remir would have to wait outside.

The owner of the house called for a healer who tended to their hurts. He was a nice young man, with reddish brown hair, orange eyes and a pleasant personality. His name was Shene.

But, even he was reluctant to tend to the child, and he couldn't when the boy awoke, for not even this even tempered man could calm him down enough to finish with bandaging the wound.

Soren awoke from the pain in is leg and when he saw someone that he didn't recognize, instantly he reacted. He pulled himself away from him and back into the wall behind the bed he was lying on, fear evident in his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake now." The man said surprised by the child's actions. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, at least not purposefully. I'm just trying to help you get better, is that alright?" He asked trying to convince the boy that everything would be alright.

But it didn't work because Soren made no effect to leave his _position_. He frowned. What was this child so afraid of? Sudden realization came over him as he recalled, he was a complete stranger to the child, not to mention he didn't exactly like _their _kind. However, if he had a job to do, he would do it, willingly or not.

He smiled again, trying to reassure the child (and possibly himself). "Would you like me to bring Larisa here?" He asked Soren tilting his head slightly.

Soren hesitated, then, almost inaudibly said, "Y-ye-s."

Shene wondered, as he left, how this child could trust almost no one, yet have complete faith in both Larisa _and_ Rafai. It was strange, the faith of a child. He would think more on this later. He had to find Larisa.

Shene returned a little later with her, and when Soren saw Larisa, his eyes visibly brightened. She smiled, went over to the bed, and took the child into her warm comforting arms.

Just her presence seemed to calm him. "Alright now Soren, I'm here. So now will you sit still long enough for Shene to tend to your leg?" She asked seriously looking down at him, though the laughter in her voice was hard to miss.

"Y-yes." He replied, his small voice a little stronger now.

Larisa caught her breath, a smile tugging at her lips. "I may have you speaking soon enough won't I?" She asked him. He nodded.

After that Soren sat on the bed, completely still, until Shene finished, Larisa never leaving his side the entire time. She liked how Soren seemed to open up to her.

"Lady Larisa, could I speak to you for a minute?" Shene called to her.

She walked over to him. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" She asked, evidently concerned about Soren.

He ushered her out of the room, though she was reluctant to leave Soren alone. She gave him an encouraging smile before she exited the small room.

As soon as they were out, Shene turned to her. "Is there something wrong?" She repeated her earlier question.

"No, that is not what I wanted to speak to you about. I wanted to ask you want you, who will take care of the boy, for surely a respectable lady such as yourself would even think of continuing to cater to one such as him." Apparently Larisa was wrong about him. "After all I'm sure the only reason you did that was because you didn't want him to be killed by that beast right? I'm sure you didn't actually wish to take care of one of, his, kind." Shene chose his words carefully

"You mean a branded?" she asked quietly, though her voice was full of cold rage towards him. "Clearly you don't know me very well. Ha! The reason _we_, helped him was because he was a _human being,_ and don't we all deserve to have someone who loves us?" She asked, rhetorically. "Also, I _will_ take care of him if no one else will, which I'm sure no would. So then, it falls to me to protect that boy, and perhaps Rafai, that is if he isn't like you." She retorted indignantly.

Without letting him say another word she abruptly turned and reentered Soren's room.

"I hope you know what your doing Lady Larisa," He said, more to himself than anyone in particular. "For your sake, I sure hope you know what you are getting into." He then turned away to check on Rafai.

They mattered not, other then that the boy was the reason the Daein soldiers came to Crimea in the First place. He would just have to let them know where the child was. He would not have to worry about Larisa, or Rafai, they would not be a problem to his plans. He would not allow them to. He had to help Crimea!

* * *

What is Shene up to? We'll find out later. Until next time, Heeheehee!


	13. Chapter 12: Moment to Decide

Author's note: Chapter twelve at last! What? did ya think I wouldn't finish it? Well, it's finally done and I can finally rest easy for awhile. Or maybe not... Heehee, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I never owned fire Emblem and never character you don't recognize from Path of Radiance is most likely mine, OK?

Super Short:

**Midgel: We're under attack!**

**Zidgel: When did we get the new screens? I didn't authorize that!**

**Midgel: It's the Baron von Cavitis!**

**Zidgel: He authorized Screens? How's that possible?**

**Fidgel: We're under attack by the Baron!**

**Zidgel: And after he gave us new screens! of all the low down... Ahh!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Moment to Decide

As Rafai and Larisa were off searching for Soren, four Daein spies had returned to the village, and went about unnoticed by the villagers. They had been constantly asking around about a red-eyed child and of his whereabouts, but nobody knew seemed to know anything.

They stayed in the in the local tavern and inn, but still kept asking around. Eventually their constant inquiring paid off, because a man by the name of Shene told them of the three who had returned to the village only a day before.

"So then, is he the one you are searching for?" Shene asked Lowel, the leader of the bunch.

"Maybe, we would have to see the child to identify him. Are you certain he is one of the branded?" Lowel asked.

"Of course. The mark on his forehead tells the tale, but why are you even searching for this child? He did not seem at all dangerous to me." Shene replied with more than a little confusion.

"He is a Daein fugitive, that is all you need know!" Lowel responded sharply, throwing a glare in the other man's direction. "You don't want to be the cause of war between Daein and Crimea do you?" He asked the question harshly, without a hint of compassion.

Shene sighed. "Of course not, but you must uphold your end of the deal though, the boy is not to be harmed, and you are not to hurt the woman or Rafai in any way either. After all that IS the only reason I agreed to this, as you may recall." Shene responded calmly to the Lowel's cold words.

"Right, right. He will not be harmed, and neither will the others. Besides, if we do not deliver him safely back to the king, he will have our heads." Lowel said.

"Good. Though, I still don't feel right about all this, after all, he is just a child, even if he is, one of _them._"

"Oh, hush up about that now!" Lowel replied, a sharp tone in his voice. "All you have to do is tell us were and when we need to get the boy, then life here can go on as it always has, it's as simple as that. Now, what do we need to do?" He asked Shene, giving a conspiratorial look.

Shene related the plan to the four spies, all the while thinking about how he got himself into this mess.

* * *

The next day Shene went back to the house where Rafai, Larisa and Soren were staying, only to find out that he was too late, they had already left.

"Onatar! Good to see you my old friend." Shene greeted the man who came to the door. "How is Rafai doing?" he asked pleasantly.

"It's good to see you again to but, what do you mean about Rafai? Haven't you heard that they have already gone left?" Onatar inquired, confused by his friends behavior.

"They left?" Shene asked disguising his fear as shock. "So soon?"

"Yes, they all left, just this morning I do believe. Why do you want to know?" Onatar asked, oblivious to the real reason for his friends curiosity.

"I had hoped that they could have stayed a bit longer, I believe I got off on the wrong foot with Larisa, and wanted to make right the wrongs." Shene replied, only telling the partial truth. "Not to mention, I at least wanted to see how Soren and Rafai were faring before they left. Do you know were they went?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But, you could ask around town, for surely someone must know where they have all gone and disappeared to." Onatar smiled, good-naturedly as always. Shene thanked him, both men said their goodbyes, and then Shene left.

"Oh, this isn't good, now I have to go and change the plan." Shene said to himself as he walked away. "Well, I suppose I should go and tell them first." He decided. Though, he knew Lowel wouldn't be happy…

* * *

Two cloaked figures darted into an alleyway as two soldiers patrolling the empty streets of Nevassa passed them by. They had been evading the guards ever since they escaped the dungeons, and most likely a horrendous end.

"Shhhh!" The taller one warned, bringing a finger to his hooded face, signifying his to companion to be utterly silent. The smaller of the two just gave a vague nod in response.

They waited till the soldiers were out of sight, then the taller one, motioning his companion to follow, gracefully and noiselessly bolted across the street only to take refuge in another alley a little closer to their destination as a patrol passed them once again.

The two made their way to the edge of the city and into the forest, never stopping anywhere. The Daein soldiers had no way of knowing that their quarry was already long gone by sunrise.

* * *

Soren didn't really know what had happened. It seemed as if everything had come crashing down right before his eyes. They had come in the middle of the night, and it was quite obvious who they were after.

As he was most nights, Rafai was sleeping in the chair, and Soren and Larisa were sleeping in the room. Soren, obviously giving her his complete trust, had nestled close to Larisa and she held him in her arms as gently as she would have held her own child.

The three were totally unprepared as the Daein soldiers barged in, though Rafai had tried to fend them off, but was quickly overpowered because they had the advantage of surprise and he had no weapon, for his spears were where they always were.

After they had dealt with Rafai they burst into the bedroom, startling both Larisa and Soren (who was terrified) and brought them out into the other room.

"Leave them alone!" Rafai yelled, but, the soldiers merely laughed at him.

Lowel stepped towards him. "Oh? Why should we release them? Or even you for that matter? I'm sure my boys would enjoy watching you die." Soren did not like where this conversation was headed. "Watching you die would also give me great pleasure, and when you two are out of the way we will be able to return the boy to the king." He smiled maliciously at Soren, and the child buried his head against Larisa's chest, shaking with fear.

Rafai just needed the right distraction, then, maybe they would be able to get out of this mess alive. He absently noted that there were two swordsmen, one axe wielder and one spearman. If he could get one of his spears…

He heard a struggle and looked over at Larisa. One of the men was attempting to snatch the frightened Soren away from Larisa's comforting embrace, but she held on tightly to the child. No one noticed the small wolf inching closer to Lowel.

Remir, who had gone unnoticed until then, now stood directly in front of Lowel and began to growl ferociously at him, a certain fierceness in his piercing blue gaze.

The man stared at the wolf in surprise for a moment then said to his men, "Kill the wretched beast. I don't want him to be causing trouble." But before they could comply, in what appeared to be a desperate attempt to save his friends, Remir bit hard into the leg of the axe wielder, and then one the swordsmen, both of them collapsing to the ground in pain.

The other soldier tried to restrain the surprisingly fierce little creature, Rafai took this opportunity to tackle Lowel to the ground, knocking his spear out of reach as he did so, he then motioned for Larisa to take Soren and run, but they only made it to the door.

Soren just watched from the doorway in horror as Rafai and Lowel struggled on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand over his opponent. Lowel even tried to grab his spear in an attempt to get the upper hand, but Rafai held him just out of reach of the weapon, while Remir was doing an excellent job of keeping the other three distracted, for awhile anyway.

Rafai glanced over at the two and shouted, "Go! Hurry!" in a desperate attempt to get them to run from the chaos.

Larisa was the first to snap out of it as she quickly grabbed Soren and ran for the door.

However, Lowel saw this and told his soldiers to chase after them instead. "Forget the beast, don't let the girl get away with the child! After them!" He shouted over the chaos.

A frightened and young swordsman complied with the leader and broke free from Remir's onslaught. As he tore out of the house he just barely caught sight of Larisa's pure white hair before he ran after her in hot pursuit

* * *

She wasted no time looking over shoulder and just kept moving ahead, not actually knowing where she was going. Under the dense trees it was difficult to see because it was so dark, however, see could see a faint light where the forest abruptly stopped altogether. She didn't know the reason for the forest's sudden stop until it was too late to turn back.

Directly in front of her was a steep cliff, too steep for her to climb while carrying a child. She could already see him approaching, his sword drawn. She sank to the ground in helplessness pulling Soren into a tight embrace, to comfort her with his presence. It was the end of the line.

She only wished that she could save him, Soren reminded her so much of her youngest son. Ah, how she missed him! She wasn't able to keep the tears out of her eyes as she realized she would never see him again.

Soren noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Larisa?" she looked at him. "You o-kay?" he asked quietly in his usual broken speech, concern showing in his eyes.

She smiled at his sweet innocence. "I'm fine." She said, not quite able to keep the tears out of her voice.

The child nodded then asked, "What happen to Rafai and Remir now?" His brow was creased with worry that shone clearly in his ruby red eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart." She answered truthfully. "I-I don't even know what is going to happen to us, little one." She smiled sadly at him and said. "But, for now, we have to stay together, alright?"

He gave her a faint smile and nodded. He buried his face into her chest then, murmured, "Don't cry." He had already resigned himself to his fate. The soldiers would take him from her and then he would be alone again, but, he was glad to have spent this time with Larisa and Rafai.

They just sat in calm acceptance of what was going to happen. They would most likely never see each other again. A few tears came unbidden to the child's eyes.

Soren could hear the footsteps behind him, and he grasped her shirtsleeves tightly with his small hands. He didn't want to be taken away from Larisa or Rafai! When Rafai had found him and had taken him in it had been the second time someone had ever shown kindness to him. He didn't want to lose what he had so recently found. Was he destined to be alone?

Larisa felt the small hands as he grasped her shirt tightly, refusing to let go just yet. She was trying so desperately to think of some way they could escape. If they could just get out of here! She wrapped her arms tighter around his small frame, knowing the only thing that she could do at this point was stall the inevitable, he was already upon them.

* * *

Altinal stared down at the two just sitting on the ground. He was confused by their behavior. Why were they just sitting there? Why didn't they try and run?

"Why do not flee?" He asked the white-haired woman sitting in front of him. He was actually curious about these two, though he didn't understand why; after all they were just criminals. Weren't they? They didn't seem like criminals.

"There is no where to run." She replied simply, a certain gentle sadness in her voice. "Now, if you are going to kill me then, just get it over with already! You will not have him unless I am dead." She spat venomously at him.

The young soldier looked around. There was no in sight, which meant that the decision was entirely his. But, how could he kill an innocent girl? Now was the moment to decide...

* * *

What will Altinal do? Will he kill Larisa and take Soren? Or will he let them escape?

Until next time, Heeheehee!


	14. Chapter 13: Just a Moment Longer

Author's notes: Yay! chapter thirteen. Yeah I finally finished it, Heeheehee. Also before The final chapter, it is important for you (the reader) to note that one of the main genre's (and will probably be a main genre for most of my story's) is tragedy, and it will be as such.

Also (in later story's) do NOT, I repeat, do NOT, ask for a Yaoi and/or Yuri pairing. I'm only saying this now because I my ask for the reader's opinion for pairings later, and I want to make it perfectly clear that I do not do that sort of thing. (I was reading the reviews for this one story were the author asked for pairings but no Yaoi pairings, and a lot of people completely ignored the author and said Ike/Soren.) So I am stating this now so people will have no excuse later to request said pairings.

Now There _will _be _major_Ike/Soren friendship / brother/brother relationship. (Umm, there family! It is stated many times over in the game.) NOW then, sorry about my little Tirade. Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Just a Moment Longer…

The previous night had been especially difficult for the two weary travelers warily making their way under the dense canopy of green and yellow leaves. They had narrowly avoided the patrols in Nevassa (which were no doubt still on the lookout for them) and had to travel most of the night to get as far from the capital as they possibly could, not to mention it had started raining shortly after they escaped into the forest so now both of them were soaked through to their skin. It had _not_ been a good night.

The larger man motioned his companion to stop and rest for a moment. Seeing this, the smaller one leaned against a tree to catch her breath. The slender figure looked around; nothing was familiar.

"Where are we?" the smaller one asked her guide between breaths.

"A forest somewhere within Daein." He replied nonchalantly.

"I knew that, but _where_in Daein are we?" the cloaked figure persisted, with not just a little annoyance.

Once again the man just shrugged her question off casually.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked irritated.

He smiled smugly and said, "You mean _you_ don't know, right?" She gave an irritated sigh. She certainly wasn't going to get much information from him.

"May I at least ask why you rescued me?" despite being known for her usually patient and gentle manner, walking all night in the rain with little to no sleep prior to that would try just about anyone's patience.

"You may. But I may or may not tell you." Would she ever get a straight answer from him? When she just stared at her older companion he sighed then said, "Let me just say that you have friends in high places, Mena."

* * *

She could hear the soldiers getting closer as she ran through the cover of trees. She looked back. Seeing no one, the young woman quickly hid the small child currently in her arms within some nearby bushes.

"Stay here, and don't come out until you are sure they're gone." She said quickly and quietly.

The child nodded despite the mixture of worry and fear that seemed to be permanently etched on his face. What was going on?

"Soren," When she said his name it brought him out of his thoughts. "You must never forget, no matter what happens just remember that, that I love you, and no matter what anyone else says or does, that will never change. I-I can't stay much longer, but you mustn't forget." The urgency in her voice frightened him, but he nodded anyway. She smiled. "Good, I must be off, take care." She said softly as she kissed his forehead, a motherly gesture. "I love you." Larisa whispered softly. She wished desperately that she could hold him in hers arms one last time. _'Just a moment longer.'_ She silently begged, but, she had to leave and she doubted she would see him again for a long time…

Soren looked up at her for the first time in a long time and saw that her words were sincere, for they reflected in her eyes, and despite everything that happened, that single spoken sentence meant more than anything. For a brief moment, the contemptuous looks and harsh words that so many hurled his way meant nothing compared to those three soft, whispered words. _For a moment._

* * *

Larisa peeked out from her hiding place. She could see Lowel, but the other three were no where in sight. She looked briefly at the bushes where she knew Soren was hiding, but she quickly turned her gaze away. She could see Lowel getting close to the bushes where the child was hiding…

Lowel cursed softly to himself. He had thought when Ashnard sent him to capture this boy that would have been an easy job. But of course everything would have to go wrong and that silver-haired man and the white-haired woman would have to get in his way. But he would take care of them soon enough just as soon as he…

Lowel looked over towards the underbrush. He thought for sure he had seen the bushes move slightly. Either way, the undergrowth was completely still now. However, one could never be _too_ careful…

The Daein soldier inched closer to the bushes, when, he suddenly heard a noise from somewhere behind him. Reflexively, he jumped at the sound and immediately turned toward it. Just as he turned, he saw white hair trailing behind a white clothed figure quickly vanishing into the trees.

Instantly his attention went to the figure. That little rat thought she could sneak away from _him_ did she? Well, he would just have to prove her wrong. Without thinking he chased after her.

* * *

At first Soren had been frightened when the man began to move towards his hiding place, the child hardly daring to breathe. But, just as he was about to peer into the underbrush, there came a noise from somewhere behind him, and he instantly whirled around, clearly focused on the noise. It was a _thudding _sound, like something, or someone, hitting the ground after a short fall.

_Larisa_. As soon as the thought entered his mind, Soren knew it to be true. It had to be her. Soren could tell that she was trying to distract the man so he could escape. The child knew it was true, so why did he feel so, empty?

Soren didn't have much time to dwell on it though; he had to get away from this place before the leader or one of the other two came back and found him. He didn't want Larisa's sacrifice to go to waste. Though he was curious as to where Rafai and Remir were…

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mena stuttered. She was taken aback by the fact that he knew her name, yet she knew nothing of him.

"I mean just what I said milady. You certainly have friends in high places." He smiled, though this time it was more reassuring than smug. "We should probably continue on, wouldn't want the soldiers to catch us already, now would we?" he asked rhetorically, his former smugness now returning.

"May I at least inquire the name of my rescuer?" She asked rather formally for a mere servant girl as they continued walking.

"Alintir." Mena was surprised that she actually received an answer so she jumped at the sound of his deep voice.

* * *

Rafai sighed. "What did we get ourselves into?" he asked the small wolf beside him not actually expecting an answer.

Soon after the boy left (chasing after Larisa) Lowel and his other companions managed to slip from their grasp as well. Now Remir and Rafai were deep in a forest, off searching for Soren and Larisa.

Remir then suddenly started sniffing the ground and barked happily when he caught Larisa's scent. Rafai, taking notice of the creature's actions, took after him when the wolf started following the unique smell.

The two soon arrived to the same place where Altinal had cornered her earlier, and so Rafai began searching around for clues as to what happened to their missing companions.

He could tell that there was a least two separate pairs of footprints, most likely Larisa and the young soldier's. Though, curiously enough, the footprints went in opposite directions. Did the boy let them go? What was going on here?

The man sighed. "Let's just hope that we will find them before it's too late." Rafai said worriedly, glancing at the grey furred wolf that had picked up their friends' trail again.

* * *

The young soldier never thought he would have had the courage to do that. He had seen the pure hatred and defiance in the woman's eyes even as she had been cornered. He had wanted to be like that, to be able to openly defy the tyranny of the 'Mad King'. But he had always thought he hadn't the courage to do so. And yet, he disobeyed a direct order from his superior to kill the woman and capture the child.

That was an order he would have never been able to follow. It was downright wrong to kill an innocent girl, and he didn't even want to know what the king of Daein wanted with the boy. What could that child have possibly done wrong to warrant attention from the king of a foreign country? It was plain and simple; nothing. The child had done nothing wrong.

But then, what would Ashnard want with the boy? Altinal was determined to find out what connection a child from Crimea could have to Daein. Though, to do that, he would have to start _in_Daein, and deserters were most certainly _not_ welcome.

Maybe if he went to his old friend Reen in the castle Daein they would be able to piece some of this puzzle together. Well, it is as good a place as any to start, and she also might know something of Ashnard…

It was decided, he would go to Nevassa, and possibly his death. Though, _his_ death would mean little if he could just protect one person. Just one.

But, some how he knew he had a long road ahead.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: Hey, me again. Sooo, How did you like chapter thirteen? Please let me know. Any suggestions? You can either use PM's or you can review and tell me them, preferably review, but still either or is fine.

By the way, _this _story is almost over. There will probably be only one or two chapters left, sooo, yeah.


	15. Chapter 14: Night falls

Author's notes: This is the last chapter, _b__ut, _I still have to do the Epilogue. Heeheehee! That should be fun. Well, Enjoy!

Heeheehee! This is probably my longest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Fire Emblem (PoR/RD) so there.

* * *

"_Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all wrongs." -Proverbs 10:12_

"_A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity." -Proverbs 17:17_

Chapter 14: Night falls

"Wh-where are we?" Mena stuttered. She was surprised that this village was strangely familiar.

Alintir smirked, "You don't know Miss Mena? I thought you would have recognized your home town." He replied smugly.

Mena sighed. "I… I'm" She hesitated as if she was unsure whether she should be telling him this. "I'm not actually fromDaein." She confided, almost without thinking. "My youngest sister and I were taken from our real home and dumped off here. There was a man willing enough to take care of us, but he fell ill. That is why I took the job as serving maid for the queen." The young woman was surprised with herself. Never before had she told a friend that, much less a stranger. She wasn't sure what, but, despite his many quirks, there was an overall comforting nature about him. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought?

He turned to face towards the village before speaking over his shoulder. "Well now, that's quite the tale you've got there princess." Mena was sure her heart jumped when he mentioned her title. "Never would have expected royalty to humble themselves enough to actually work." He said, this time with all seriousness. "Except, that is…"

"Hm?" The woman had a puzzled expression on her face.

The older man sighed, but this time it was out of grief. "Never mind, it's not for you to know. The only thing we need be concerned with is getting you and your sister out of the country."

"My sister? She is coming too? Wait, you only said me and her, what about…"

"He's dead." Alintir interrupted with a surprisingly serious tone, his once smug expression now a grim countenance. "Murdered by Daein soldiers." He stated before she could ask how. "They came shortly after you escaped and killed him in his sleep."

It took a few minutes for the horror of his words to sink in, but then she remembered. "What about… Alishia!" Exclaimed, already running towards the lone house at the edge of the village. Alintir didn't even bother trying to stop her.

Mena ran into the lonely structure and frantically searched for her sister. She looked around, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The place had been ransacked, chairs and tables were broken, books scattered everywhere, and shattered glass littered the floor.

Running into the second room of the small house, she saw, on the bed, the man Alishia considered her father lying lifelessly atop, stabbed in the chest. The red-haired woman gasped as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Mena!" She turned towards the door of the room and there stood her younger sister. But, this wasn't the same spunky girl she used to know. Ah, how Mena wanted to see her mischievous smile! "Mena, y-you came back." The child said, as the tears stung her eyes. She ran up and hugged her older sister tightly, refusing to let go, as if she thought this all was just a dream, and Mena wasn't really.

The girl looked terrible. Her once pristine clothes were torn and covered in mud, her usually bright red-golden hair was a mess, and her typically smiling face was covered in both dirt and tears.

"Mena, I thought you forgot about me! I thought you would never return! Th-those soldiers, th-they came and…" The twelve-year-old started, but Mena interrupted her pointless ramblings.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. Shhhh, everything is going to be alright." Even as she said it, Mena knew it wasn't true. The closest thing Alishia had to a father was now lying dead in his own home, and even now the very notion of leaving this place behind seemed absurd.

But, for the moment, Mena didn't think of these things. The fact that the soldiers were still searching for her never crossed her mind. The only thing that mattered right at that moment was her little sister. Everything else was shoved to the back of her mind.

The young woman didn't know if they would make it out of the village alive, but she did know that, even if they didn't survive this, they still had each other. That was all they ever had, all they needed, it was all anyone needed.

Suddenly, from out of no where a hand touched her shoulder…

* * *

Larisa ran, the only thing that her mind still comprehended was the road ahead. She only vaguely (almost unconsciously) noticed the footsteps of the man set on capturing her. The only thought on her mind was a hope that Soren would understand, even though she doubted it, and would most likely regret her decision later.

That child had been through enough, so, why this, and why now? She would never forgive herself if the boy didn't make it through this that was for certain.

Larisa could _hear_ her pursuer slow slightly, and adjusted her speed as well. She was tired and at this rate she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long…

They were gone. Gone, and now he was alone again. All alone, not even Remir was there to comfort him. He wanted to scream, to cry, but no sound came from his mouth. For awhile, he just stared off in the direction they had gone, but eventually he got up and ran. He ran as far away as he could, and never once looked back…

The silver-haired man panted heavily when they finally halted, the dark grey wolf once again trying to pick up Larisa's scent. Rafai looked over the small clearing.

"Judging by the tracks they left behind, I'd say whoever was here left in quite the hurry." He said casually, more to himself then anyone in particular.

Suddenly, Remir started growling at seemingly nothing. "Is something wrong?" Rafai asked the creature, despite the knowledge that the wolf couldn't respond. The man swiftly closed the distance between the two, to take a closer look. "What is it?"

Remir sniffed a couple more times and growled loudly. It was the scent of that bad man, the one chasing after the kind woman and his boy. Why would anyone want to harm his boy? Soren was a nice boy, if just a bit sad.

The wolf growled again, and then darted forward before Rafai could even stand up properly. "Ah! Remir!" He shouted after the creature, but then sighed. "Might as well." He said to himself before chasing after the wolf.

* * *

When she felt the hand on her shoulder she jumped at the unexpected touch. Alishia looked up at the dark haired man staring at her with a pained expression.

"M-Mena?" Her younger sister started, a bit frightfully at first.

"Alintir, you startled me, I nearly forgot you were even here." Mena stated sadly, the death of her former friend still in mind.

"We have to leave, there will be more soldiers coming here soon enough." He stated softly, his voice very unlike the one he had used the few days she had known him.

"Mena? Who is he?" Her sister asked with childish innocence and curiosity.

"Oh, ummm, this is, ah, a friend of mine, we met just recently while I was in the capital." Mena said without her usual eloquent speech. The young woman knelt next her sister. "Alishia, we have to leave now, th…"

"I know. The soldiers right? There going to try and capture us, huh?" Mena smiled. Alishia was a very perceptive child if nothing else. "But, what about…" She trailed off looking in the direction of her father's motionless body.

"Do not worry, "Alintir assured. "We will give him a proper burial, at least. I only wish I could have done more…" He said wistfully. But then his expression hardened into a stern mask, and he spoke once more. "We best get started. We must finish and be off before they have a chance to return." He said determinedly.

It took them about a half-hour or so, but they finished there errand, and buried the man in a small clearing a little ways from the village in which he lived. They marked the grave with his silver-sword, an old family heirloom.

Then Alishia planted brightly colored wild flowers there, for he had said that he always loved such delicate beauty growing in his garden. In fact, these were the same kinds of flowers Alishia would pick for him when he had grown ill… He had told her how they had always managed to bring a variety of color to the otherwise dreary room that he had practically lived in for his last days.

The last thing that they left at the grave, was a small doll that he had given to Alishia when she was younger and still played with such toys. Mena gently placed it sitting upright against the silver-sword, her eyes moist.

The three of them just stood around the make-shift grave for several long minutes, before Alintir broke the somber silence saying, "I think we've spent all enough here, we must get going. Gather what you need, leave everything else." Mena nodded determinedly, though tears still flowed freely down her face.

"Alishia," Mena said, looking down at her sister, who was still sobbing openly. "We must leave now. No longer, can we linger here. Can you do this? For me?" The red-haired woman asked.

Alishia rose, looked up at her sister, then, tearfully, she nodded. "Let's go." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

That night, three figures could be seen fleeing the village.

* * *

Larisa had run far and fast, adrenaline coursing through her veins. But even so she was tiring quickly, and already she could hear him gaining on her. But, quite suddenly, she caught sight of a village through all the trees about twenty yards ahead of her.

Hope rose in her chest once again, for, she thought if she could just get to that village she might find someone willing enough to help her. However, that hope was dashed instantly, as she tripped over the root of some tree.

"Ah! Uh!" She landed on her hands and knees with a loud _thud_!

Fear gripped her heart. It was over, she knew that much. He would be caught up to her in a minute, and there was no telling what he would do when he found out she led him on a wild-goose chase.

Larisa flipped over onto her back; she would look him in the eyes as she died. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to see her son again.

The young woman watched as he approached, a smile tugging at his lips, that was until he saw that the child was not with her. Where did she hide him? It didn't matter, as soon as he was finished with her he could go back and find the boy, after all Lowel already knew where he was.

Lowel waited until he got close, wanting to see the fear in her eyes as he watched her die. He raised his spear, ready to strike, but there was no fear in her eyes, simply defiance. He stepped back in surprise, lowering his weapon to the ground.

It wasn't possible. She was supposed to be at his feet, begging for his mercy, not defiantly waiting for her end. Her insolence angered him all the more now. How could she not fear him? Everyone he killed feared him.

His face twisted into that of pure hate, as he once again raised his weapon. He would kill her, slowly, painfully this time. It didn't need to be like this but she drove him to it. This was all her fault, he could have killed her swiftly, making it as painless as possible, but she…

He never finished that thought, as he felt a sudden sharp pain. Falling forward, Lowel collapsed, an arrow in his back. For a moment all was still as Larisa tried to determine whether or not he was still alive. But there was no movement from the body.

She sighed in relief. It was over, now she would be able to find Soren. But Who…?

Her thoughts where interrupted as some of the shrubbery began moving, but all movement ceased after a moment, so she waited for something to happen. But what came out of the bushes surprised her, for, all of a sudden, Remir leapt out of the underbrush, barking merrily as he circled her.

She laughed with joy at the creatures silly antics, and knelt down to scratch behind his ears. The wolf, obviously liking that, sat down and panted heavily after his long run. Occasionally he would rub his head up against her hand.

"It-it's good th-that w-we found yo-you." A voice panted, breaking up there merry reunion. Larisa's head shot up at the sound of that voice, for she recognized it.

She smiled when she spotted Rafai standing a short distance away, a bow in one hand. "I didn't know you were an archer!" She exclaimed with pleasant surprise.

"Well, I know a bit about it. Can't say that I'm a very good shot though, my brother was always the archer." He stated as soon as he managed to catch his breath.

"I suppose we should go and find Soren then, hmm?" She stated more so than asked.

"You mean he is not with you?" Rafai asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, I had to hide him back a ways, you didn't find him back at that clearly?"

"I didn't. We should hurry back then." Rafai replied, as he turned to leave.

"Wait! What about him?" She inquired, looking back at Lowel's body. "Are we just going to…" She trailed off.

"After all the trouble he caused us? Leave him for the wolves." Remir looked up at Rafai at that comment. "Besides," He sighed, seeing the troubled look on her face. "We have to find Soren as quickly as possible." He stated still not facing her.

"I… I suppose." She said rather reluctantly, bowing her head.

She looked up when Rafai put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going." He said softly, staring directly into her azure eyes. She nodded sadly, as they began there much slower march back towards where Soren would be, hopefully, waiting.

It was getting darker so none of the three noticed how Lowel's body twitched, or even how his green eyes shot open.

* * *

When they finally returned to the clearing it was to dark to see much, even for Remir.

They quickly searched the surrounding bushes but they found no one. Besides the three of them there was nothing here.

Larisa covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a worried gasp as she, almost frantically, searched the underbrush again just to be sure.

"Where is he?" The woman asked Rafai, choking back a sob. A few tears trickled down her face.

"Larisa," Rafai began, his voice calm. "Don't worry we'll find him, just, not tonight. Not even my brother Endin could track down such a small child in the dark. I doubt he would leave much of a trail, he's so small, and he weighs hardly anything."

She nodded tearfully. "Fine, but, I don't like it. I won't be able to sleep a wink till we find him, I'm sure. But we will wait until morning, then begin the search." She said in such a way that brokered no argument. This was going to be the longest night of her life.

Little did any of them know that, they would not find the boy in the morning. Indeed, _they_ would not find him at all…

* * *

End notes: Well? What did you think? Please let me know.

What? Don't look at me like that, I never said it had a happy ending.


	16. Epilogue: Soren's fate

Author's notes: Okay, I know it's short but just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't know Fire Emblem.

* * *

Epilogue: Soren's fate

Soren looked at the monstrous building. He was almost afraid to walk up to it. He was afraid that the inhabitants of the strange structure would chase him away, or throw stones at him. But, he trudged on anyway.

He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. But he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close. He steeled himself. He had to keep going, he wasn't about to give up so soon and he had been known to be stubborn.

But, even for all his determination, fatigue won out in the end. As Soren attempted to take another step, he collapsed in a heap.

Later a man walked by and saw the child. He brought Soren to the nearby church, and the priests there mistook the mark on his forehead for a sign that he had trained in the arcane arts.

They cared for him and taught him many things. But that look the laguz always gave him, it was forever burned in his mind, a constant reminder of his inadequacies.

Eventually he left and wandered around Crimea, never staying in one place for long, always searching for the blue-haired boy that had saved him back in Gallia. But his efforts were met with nothing; he had found not a trace of that boy. Until…

* * *

End notes: Well, that is it, until I write the next one, that is. Heeheehee, see you later!


End file.
